My Heart Breaks at the Sound of My Baby's Cries
by BeeBee Forthwright
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for nine years now. Naruto is raising a baby. Will their love still be able to bloom? Or will Naruto be too angry, sad, and busy with a baby to accept Sasuke and what will sasuke do? -i suk at summaries- sad lovey story
1. Chapter 1

**okay this is my first sasunaru fanfic. no sasuke for the first few chapters but still there will be lots of cutsy things so relax. please enjoy!!!**

_flashbacks_

normal

**i do not own naruto this is just a fanfic that i hope epople enjoy! XD**

It wasn't a happy day when Naruto came home. Dark clouds hung in the air as rain pelted the village. He limped up to the sentry station his clothes tattered and bent slightly over a small blue bundle as to not get it wet.

"Naruto!" a shocked voice yelled as he slumped inside the dry station for a moment. Naruto looked up with a tear stained face. "What have you got there? A…a Baby!?"

"I would like you to meet my new son Koichi."

Naruto had been on a solo mission. He simply had to escort a young rich man's wife to their new home across the country. It was supposed to be simple except when Naruto arrived to pick up the girl, Kaede she had a newborn son. Before they left she had made Naruto promise that if anything should happen…

_"Please protect my son. If anything goes wrong make sure he is safe." Her eyes looked into Naruto's._

_ "Relax lady we aren't going to run into any trouble and if we do I can handle it…but if it makes you happy I promise I'll protect your son." A smile graced the young mother's lips._

_ "Thank you." Naruto smiled. They headed off that very afternoon in very good spirits._

"Your son?" TenTen and Lee were managing the station and looked at the blonde uncertain. Naruto nodded about to explain when Koichi started to cry. Naruto sighed and rocked the small bundle.

"Shush Koichi. We are home now it's all right." Koichi quieted, he had become accustomed to Naruto during the journey as he often had helped Kaede.

_"Wah! Wah!" Koichi cried and cried. Kaede was in a nearby hot spring bathing. Naruto looked off in the direction of the woman and then down at the wailing child. He sighed and picked him up._

_ "Hello Koichi. I'm Naruto my job is to protect you and your mom. Shh shh now don't cry we are nearly to your dad's new house, your home." Koichi quieted and played with Naruto's necklace._

_ "He seems to like your necklace quite a bit Naruto." Kaede came back all dressed and clean._

_ "Heh heh well as long as it keeps him from crying I don't mind." They both laughed. They had become good friends and were only a few days from Kaede's husband's house._

"Naruto! Who is the lucky lady? I must know!" Lee had tears in his eyes. Neither ninja had noticed Naruto's tattered dress or bleeding wounds, completely distracted by his bundle.

"Hey relax Lee! Koichi isn't mine, not directly, he has been left to me in a way." Naruto didn't feel like telling the whole big story quite yet and racked his brains for an answer.

"But...but...but Naruto! Your only twenty-one! Isn't that a little young to be a single father? And what about finding Sasuke?" Lee blathered on.

"Lee! Will you shush up!" TenTen said exasperated.

_"So Naruto is there a lucky lady waiting for you back at home?" Kaede asked the next afternoon as she nursed Koichi. Naruto blushed._

_ "No...I…I don't swing that way if you get what I mean and before you can ask no I'm single." He laughed. She smiled gently._

_ "That's too bad, that you haven't someone I mean. You'd make an excellent father." She smiled rocking her son._

_ "You think so?" He asked eagerly._

_ "Well you've been a huge help with Koichi! He wasn't exactly a planned addition to this trip as you know." She smiled and Naruto beamed._

"Naruto if he isn't yours? Why do you have him?" TenTen asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I made promises." Naruto said started to feel the effects of walking on his injuries.

_They walked over the final hill approaching the house. It was on fire. The flames reflected in Kaede's eyes._

_ "It's under attack!" Kaede's knees shook. Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into the forest._

_ "Stay here. I'll go see what's happening." He went to leave but she grabbed his sleeve._

_ "Find…find my husband…Hiroshi." She stuttered. Naruto nodded. He jumped through the smoke looking for anybody, anybody alive._

_ "Help! Kaede!" Naruto heard a yell and went through a collapsed wall to find a young man bleeding from a cut in his head._

_ "Oi! Are you Hiroshi?" Naruto bent down by the man._

_ "Yes...who are you?" He asked coughing. Naruto picked the man up and fled the burning house._

_ "I'm Naruto, your wife's escort." He landed near the hiding place. A kunai flew at him, he blocked it._

_ "Who's there?" Several ninjas came out snarling and laughing. One held Koichi and another Kaede._

_ "Kaede!"_

_ "Hiroshi!" They reached toward each other. A man jumped between them._

_ "You, the leaf shinobi, give us the young man." Naruto set Hiroshi down. A battle ensued, even though Naruto was now an anbu black op he was being seriously beat. He landed near Kaede who was tied to a tree branch at some point in the battle. She was bleeding profusely by now._

_ "Na...naruto." she whispered._

_ "Hang on I'll get you out of here!" He stood._

_ "It's okay Naruto, just save Koichi." Naruto turned to the man holding the baby. He was crying._

_ "Yes! Listen to my wife. Please!" Hiroshi begged._

_ "I can't leave you here to die!" The battle kept raging. At some point a misfired kunai untied Hiroshi and Kaede. At that same point two giant shuriken had pinned Naruto to a tree and another was being thrown as his fatal blow. To Naruto it felt like slow motion. Hiroshi and Kaede threw themselves in front of him. They were sliced wide open by the shuriken which still managed to wedge itself in Naruto's gut._

_ "Naruto...please take my boy. Keep him safe." And with that Kaede died alongside her husband. Tears flooded Naruto's eyes. It was all a blur from then. The next thing he remembered was waking up to Koichi's cries surrounded by corpses. He picked up the little bundle._

"I promise Koichi, to keep you safe by my side….my son." Naruto murmured as he remembered. It was then that Sakura walked up to get the reports of the afternoon for Lady Hokage.

"Naruto! You're…oh my God. You've got to come to the hospital." She ran over just as he started to fall into unconsciousness in Lee's arms, TenTen grabbing Koichi before he could fall who immediately started to cry.

**well whaddaya think? please review!!!! it makes me update quicker!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto blinked. What happened? Oh yeah he thought I passed out. He brought his arm up to cover his eyes as he got his bearings. Okay who was there? Right Lee, TenTen, and….Sakura. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do. He didn't want to. They will have noticed now that the kyuubi wasn't healing him. Even with the saving grace of Koichi's parents the shuriken had sliced him. After that was a red blur, he had lost it again. It was the first time in four years about. He remembered hearing Koichi's cries and how no matter what the kyuubi couldn't heal him. Something was wrong with the seal he had realized. Tsunade is going to freak!

"Well we have to do something the kid hasn't stopped screaming!" Ino sounded tired. Cries finally reached Naruto's ears. Koichi was hungry.

"Yes but Naruto…" Sakura didn't know what to say. What was there really Naruto had a kid that wasn't his and a body that wouldn't heal. It was quite the little mess. Naruto smiled as he slowly sat up and swung his legs around to the side of the bed. He had metallic braces on them. Damn I broke them he thought.

"Oi! Sakura!" He yelled deciding it best just to have Koichi brought to him. Sakura and Ino stopped talking and opened the door. They both hurried in.

"Naruto! You're up!" Ino sounded relieved.

"You have a lot of exp…" Sakura crossed her arms in her older sisterly way.

"Can you just bring me my Koichi?" Naruto asked tiredly. Ino left in a flash coming back with a wailing red in the face baby boy.

"Wah! Wah!" He kicked his little legs. Ino handed him to Naruto. He cooed softly in Koichi's ear.

"Hey hey now. What happened to my strong little ninja huh? Come on now I'll get your formula." Naruto motioned toward his pack that sat in a chair of the hospital room. Sakura grabbed it and rummaged for the mentioned formula. Koichi was hiccupping finally coming down from his tantrum. He had big blue eyes and jet black hair. His nose was red from crying.

"There we go. That's my boy. Here now play with my necklace." Naruto pulled his necklace from under the hospital gown and Koichi immediately started to play with it giggling. Sakura made the bottle for Naruto and handed it to him.

"Wow he really calmed down just like that." Sakura sat next to Naruto as Ino went to go tell Tsunade that he had woken up.

"Hehe. He's a good kid, he just…" Naruto shrugged a goofy smile on his face.

"You know I'd really like to know how this all happened Naruto." Sakura looked into his eyes. Was she about to cry?

"Well what have you heard? I told Lee and TenTen a bit of it." He scratched his head as he steadily rocked Koichi.

"All I know is that he is isn't yours by blood and that the nine tails has quit reacting to your wounds in fact your healing slower than most would." She said. "Speaking of which if he's a deep enough sleeper can you put him down so I can inspect the wound to your stomach?" She stood grabbing some gauze. Naruto smiled and set Koichi down by his pillow so he wouldn't roll off the bed. He undid his hospital gown and let it pool in his lap. His body had filled out over the years. He had a strong lean body. Sakura smiled unwrapping the bandage on the wound.

"Why are you smiling?" She shook her head.

"Where'd you learn to set him by a pillow so he wouldn't roll?" She said gesturing toward the now sleeping bundle.

"Well I helped his mother out during my mission a lot. Which I guess was good since I'm what he's stuck with now."

"Whoever said being 'stuck' with you was such a bad thing Naruto?" Sakura frowned at the gash. It was still bleeding and very deep. Naruto hadn't noticed before but it was smack dab through the center of the seal which was barely visible.

"It's just that I'm not exactly home often, and what with getting Sasuke back…" Naruto drifted off watching the boy sleep.

"Looks like Sasuke will have to fight for his spot back." Sakura chuckled rewrapping Naruto's torso.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto blushed.

"Oh like you could ever lie to me! I know you loved him but that little guy is slowly becoming your number one isn't he?" She smiled a sad smile at him.

"Yeah I suppose he is." Naruto chuckled and then winced.

"Oh be careful you knucklehead!" Sakura bopped him playfully on the head ruffling his blonde locks a bit. "You've got horrible bed head."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I'm scared Sakura…I've never had parents…how do I know what to do?" tears ran down the blonde's cheeks.

"Naruto…" Sakura pulled him in for a hug, "you're not alone in this, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out as much I can!"

"Really Sakura?" Sakura smiled.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!" A yell was heard down the hall.

"But I can't help you with her." Sakura laughed. Naruto pouted.

"That's just cruel Sakura-chan. Baa-chan is going to kill me!" Sakura just laughed and opened the door right on cue for a very angry blonde Hokage to arrive. Sakura stood in the corner as a forehead pulsing busty blonde marched up to Naruto.

"You idiot!" She grabbed Naruto in a hug. "You scared the living daylights out of me Naruto!!!!"

"Living daylights?" He said chuckling hugging her back. "Missed you too." He smiled.

"Yes living daylights I picked up in a thriving little desert town but that's not the point! Naruto that was a C rank mission! What in Kami's name happened?" She stood in front of him. He looked down at his feet.

"Please Naruto we are all very concerned." Sakura stood next to her sensei. He smiled a small sad smile and reached for Koichi who moaned a bit at being moved. He rocked him.

"The woman I was sent to escort had her baby the afternoon I arrived. This is where I met Koichi. Overall the mission was turning out to be an easy success. I had to help Kaede, the woman, with Koichi a lot but I didn't mind. It was nice to be responsible for someone and trusted like that. Then we got to her husband's house. It was being attacked. I fought them but I was losing pretty badly. One guy even smashed my anbu mask to pieces. I was pinned to the tree by two giant shuriken and another was going to be my death when his parents jumped in front making me promise to take care of Koichi." Naruto paused tears rushing to his eyes.

"That explains your legs." Sakura murmured. He nodded.

"The shuriken slashed Kaede and her husband but still hit me. The rest…I don't know…I lost control again. The next thing I remember is waking up to Koichi crying and all the ninja incinerated." Naruto looked down at Koichi. The boy slept soundly unaware in his arms of his horrid fate.

"Now the kyuubi won't heal you and is even delaying your healing." Tsunade finished. Koichi woke with a yawn and reached up for Naruto's necklace giggling.

"Here you go." He dangled it in front of him.

"He…likes the necklace." Naruto nodded. Tears came to Tsunade's eyes.

"Oi Naruto." Shikamaru walked in.

"Shikamaru hello. What are you?" Naruto stood balancing Koichi in one arm and clasping his friend's arm.

"Naruto sit down!" Sakura reprimanded. "You still have at least a week in those braces before you'll be completely healed!" Naruto chuckled and sat.

"I just came in to see how you were fairing and I have news about Raven for lady Hokage." Shikamaru bowed and Tsunade stood.

"Okay I'll be in my office. Sakura fill out Koichi and Naruto's papers please."

"Hai!" Sakura went and sat by Naruto with a folder and rummaged for a pen in a drawer. The two left.

"Hey Sakura what is Raven?" Naruto angled his body at her.

"Hmm? Oh I don't know it's some project Lady Hokage has been working on lately. Only anbu and a few select know what it's really about." Naruto nodded bouncing Koichi on his knee a bit as he and Sakura talked.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so here we are chappie numero tres! (probably spelled wrong) anyway if you havent a guess what raven is then in this chapter and the following it is painfully obvious!!!!!! please enjoy and review!!!!! Sasuke is almost here yay! also sorry for not focusing on the baby a lot but I will more and more these things just gotta happen first! okay here we go.....**

Even as they talked Naruto's thoughts kept drifting back to Raven. Sakura had said anbu knew about it. He was an anbu, but if he was supposed to know he guess he'd be told wouldn't he? He must have had a frown on his face because Sakura sighed.

"I've been trying for the whole month you've been gone to find out what it is, but Tsunade is seriously keeping it under wraps." As always Sakura could guess exactly what Naruto was thinking.

"Can't get anything out of Shikamaru either?" Naruto asked. It was nice. Even though Naruto was now a single father Sakura and he could still engage in the same old things like figuring out top secret plans the Hokage "keeps under wraps". Sakura grinned.

"No and he didn't tell Temari anything either which actually has her pretty miffed. She even tried to ask Gaara to see if he was in on it, but he doesn't know."

"What about Neji and Kiba? Have you tracked her or spied on the anbu?" Naruto asked as Koichi started to drift back into sleep hopefully for the night.

"Haven't been in town. They are on a romantic vacation." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh God. Who caved first Kiba's stubborn ass or Shy prideful Hyuuga?" Naruto had to know Sakura and he had been betting on those two for about a year now.

"Don't know. Been a bit busy." She smirked.

"Oh right wedding plans." Naruto feigned ignorance and Sakura bopped him on the head. "Haha so Kakashi-sensei hasn't gotten cold feet yet then?" Sakura giggled herself.

While the two talked and plotted Shikamaru had been led by Lady Hokage into her office to talk. Raven was a project that truthfully Shikamaru wanted nothing to do with. It's main purpose he didn't particularly care for, but the information it granted him was. He could keep an eye on things especially if the other component got out of hand which was most likely. The rain hadn't let up outside even as the faint light of day faded away. Tsunade sat at her desk and pulled out a bottle of sake from her drawer. It was going to be a long night.

Naruto woke up sore as the sun filtered in his window. It was six thirty and he had been up feeding Koichi only two hours ago and here he was crying again. Sakura was coming over soon to help his wounds along. Naruto grabbed the bottle of formula he had made two hours earlier, heated it up, and walked over to the crying Koichi.

"Shh…shh…shh…" Naruto hadn't felt this exhausted in forever. Koichi wasn't happy with the bottle. Did he need to be changed? Naruto sniffed the air…nope.

"What is it Koichi?" Naruto rocked the baby in his arms staring out the window. When would this storm let up anyway? He started to hum and Koichi finally quieted down. Naruto set him back down and rubbed circles on his small back to keep him calm. Soon the babe's even breathing was all that could be heard. Naruto was left with his thoughts. His mind was plagued with curiosity about Raven. Sakura and him and spent the majority of his time checking out of the hospital wondering about it. Of course they also caught up on the last month. Sakura was fretting over this and that with her wedding plans. She had asked Ino to be her maid of honor and apparently Ino also kept asking what kind of flowers to get for Sakura's bouquet. A soft knock came at the door. Naruto stood up on sore legs and walked slowly to his door. His legs weren't healed yet and Naruto was moving pretty slowly in his braces.

Tsunade sighed. Her bottle of sake depleted and she hadn't slept a wink. Shikamaru, Kakashi, Iruka, and Kurenai had been in her office discussing things all night. Kakashi was leaning up against a wall his shoulders sagging. Iruka was rubbing his eyes. Shikamaru sat in a chair. Tsunade was leaning on her elbows. Kurenai was the only one who seemed undaunted by the long night. Sure they were all ninja but this situation was delicate and Kurenai was the only one used to long nights figuring out delicate situations. Praise mothers everywhere thought Tsunade.

"So that's it then." Kakashi spoke from his place. "Raven is ready to be put into play?" This conversation had been going in the same circles for about an hour and a half. No one really wanting to get to the heart of the matter.

"Raven's abilities will help us immensely and it won't be allowed out of the village for a very VERY long time." Kurenai added with a small sigh. Tsunade was getting tired of the word Raven. Of course for security purposes it couldn't be said as anything else until it's deployed. You never know where blonde haired blue eyed ears may be, even if he was injured.

"This is such a drag. If any of what this had anything to do with the fact that Raven is not deployed it could be easily fixed…but its not. The problem is Naruto." Shikamaru sat up. Praise the young thought Tsunade. Now that this was brought albeit reluctantly to their attention they'd have to address it.

"He has been the elephant in the room hasn't he?" Iruka muttered.

"His injuries from his last mission are quite serious." Kakashi said looking pointedly at Tsunade.

"And the Kyuubi isn't healing him. If anything it's slowing mine and Sakura's treatments down. His legs should be healed today but it may take a week. Sakura will be in after her visit to report." Tsunade said.

"What about the wound to his stomach?" Kurenai asked.

"Yesterday it wouldn't stop bleeding and it took both me and Sakura combined to get it to. If anything Naruto's wounds aren't the problem though." Tsunade stood.

"Kyuubi is. It's sucking Naruto dry…. What if it doesn't stop?" Shikamaru looked into Tsunade's eyes.

"Kyuubi wouldn't kill Naruto. It can't without killing itself." Kakashi stepped forward.

"What if Kyuubi can't help it? It's unlikely but we have to face that there is a possibility that Kyuubi is killing Naruto right now." Shikamaru stood.

"Now calm down." Iruka stepped forward. "No matter what we don't know that this is happening for sure. We won't until Sakura reports in. And until then we don't want to cause him stress with his injuries, that definitely won't help and Raven would be VERY stressful to Naruto." It was probably the most Iruka had spoken all night. But of course he always seemed to get Naruto before any of them did.

"Let's come to a decision. If Sakura's report comes in badly we prepare to introduce Raven. Its powers would help us understand Naruto's situation and help with Raven being reinstated into the village." Kakashi stated.

"But we will have to do this carefully. The repercussions of Naruto and Raven could be tragic." Kurenai said. Tsunade sighed.

"It's settled then. All we can do is wait for Sakura and then Raven may be Naruto's only hope." Silence settled as the sun broke through storm clouds.

"It's a rather peculiar day for sunshine…"muttered Shikamaru.


	4. Chapter 4

**soo i just had to get to this moment! odd enough i dreamt how this chapter would play out...and later stuffs but you'll just have to wait for that now won't you! ANyway finally a little glimpse of later coming fluffs! and even some cutsy baby moments man im on a roll! hahaha anyway if by the end of this you don't know what raven is im sorry but your incureably blonde! enjoy! here we go....**

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto smiled at the door breathing a bit heavy.

"Naruto if hurts that much to walk then don't! I swear!" Sakura walked in pushing him into a chair.

"Heh. Heh. It's not my legs." Naruto frowned a bit. Sakura knelt down.

"The stomach wound. Has it gotten worse?" She pushed up Naruto's night shirt which he held for her.

"It started bleeding again…" Sakura's eyes widened, the bandages underneath the shirt were soaked through.

"Naruto why didn't you send me a shadow clone or something! Kami Naruto!" Sakura immediately started to treat him. Koichi woke up and was yawning. He blinked and looked over at Naruto smiling. His little arms reached out to be held. Naruto reached out one hand for Koichi to hold while he was being inspected.

"I would have Sakura but…" Naruto looked down. His bangs covered his eyes. Sakura looked up from the wound.

"But what?" Sakura looked up at him earnestly. Naruto moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"I tried to make one last night before my wound opened. Koichi was crying. He wanted to be held and was hungry….I just didn't have enough hands!" Naruto was shaking slightly.

"Naruto tell me what happened when you tried to make a shadow clone." Sakura's tone was sincere but laced with the tone a doctor making orders.

"…that's when my wound opened again. It hurt like I was being hit and there was no clone in sight." Naruto knew the gravity of the situation. He couldn't perform jutsu. Worse when he tried it opened up his wounds. Sakura stood. Tears had flooded her eyes, but she didn't want Naruto to see them. She had to take him to Tsunade this was bad and getting worse. What if Naruto couldn't be a ninja anymore?! Sakura couldn't let that happen.

"Sakura," She looked at him, "there's only one thing that can be done. Somehow we need to get someone to inspect my seal from the inside…and there's only one person who's ever gotten that close besides me…" Sakura knelt down. Koichi was giggling and reached for her too. She shyly reached out and he played with her engagement ring.

"…Sasuke." She whispered. Naruto nodded and sighed.

"But I won't go looking for him. Koichi needs me and I won't leave him alone, I'll wait a few years until Koichi is a bit older and not as dependent on me." Sakura sighed.

"Naruto we'll continue everything we can here and we will send out teams for him!" Sakura blathered.

"It's okay Sakura. I'll be okay." His smile then was so lost, so hurt, and so…tired. Sakura wrapped her arms around him. She held on as tight as she dared. Even though physically she was holding him she had slight suspicions that he was slipping right through her fingers. She had known this though. It had started a long while ago. She heard a gurgle of laughter and opened her eyes. Koichi was playing with his blanket biting on it and smiling. Maybe this kid could save Naruto.

"Well we need you to get treatment but with your legs like they are I don't want you moving. I'll go get Lady Hokage and then come back okay. In the meantime, Sakura grabbed her bag and pulled out a smaller bag of baby's firsts. There was his first photo album, his baby book, his first bib, and first toys. Sakura smiled madly at the look on the blonde's face.

"Oh thank you! Sakura this is awesome!" Naruto grinned madly. Sakura smiled and then left with a kiss left on both the boys' cheeks.

Sakura sped off toward the Hokage tower. Naruto returned to her thoughts. The village's number one hyper-active unpredictable ninja. What would he do, would he be in pain? What treatment could they provide until Sasuke could be found? Could Sasuke even do anything for Naruto and more importantly would he? Soon Sakura was outside the window to Tsunade's office. She figured when it came to Naruto Tsunade wouldn't mind her haste. She swung inside since it was open.

"Sakura!" Tsunade started rather angry.

"I'm sorry My Lady but you've got to come with me!" Sakura then stopped and looked around at the occupants of the room.

"What's going on?" Her gut told her she had just interrupted a meeting about Raven.

"How's Naruto?" Kakashi asked plainly.

"Worse. His legs are the same as before, but…"

"Sakura what happened?" Tsunade commanded full attention.

"His stomach wound has opened. It's because he tried to make a shadow clone last night. He needed an extra hand but it didn't work and he's in more pain for the trouble! Please lady Tsunade, please we've got to go!" All the fear for her "little brother" that Sakura hadn't wanted to show in front of him was coming off her in waves now.

"Kakashi, Iruka, and Shikamaru come with me and Sakura. Kurenai I need you to help Shizune out today since I suspect I won't be around much. That okay?" Kurenai nodded. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief it would be okay, right? Soon Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, and Shikamaru were heading toward the blonde's apartment. Kakashi came up to Sakura squeezing her hand. She looked over at him as they ran.

"He'll be fine. When has Naruto ever let us down?" A smile showed through his mask. Sakura smiled too and then frowned.

"If you knew something about whatever Raven is you should have told me." The ice in her voice was evident making Kakashi shiver. He knew his fiancé could be quite the hell bringer when angry.

"Can't. Tsunade's orders." He said serious again. She nodded curtly as they ascended on the apartment. Naruto had the window open, probably expecting this.

"Whoah! You brought a whole crew Sakura!" The blonde chuckled as the group swung into the room. Sakura smiled at him. He stood shakily and his breathing was hitched. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei!" He smiled his arm reflexively balancing Koichi who was on the couch with his first stuffed dinosaur.

"Naruto sit down!" Sakura walked up fussing over him as he sat. A sweat had started on his forehead. Kakashi and Iruka shared glances. Iruka was going to be Kakashi's best man and they had been in synch lately. It was kind of scary actually.

"So Naruto how you holding up?" Iruka sat next to his favorite student.

"I'm fine!" He smiled. Picking up Koichi and setting him on the floor to play. Shikamaru bent down to the little one.

"Okay Naruto sit back and let me take a look at you." He nodded leaning back against his couch. He had gotten a bigger apartment since he was a teen and loved having a living room. Tsunade bent down and using her chakra lightly swept her hand over his torso. Everyone seemed to hold their breath. Tsunade sighed as she finished.

"You have a chakra build up. It cannot be released because something is blocking it. Kakashi can you?" Kakashi nodded.

"Leave your mind blank Naruto, I'm going to try and diagnose this a bit better." Naruto nodded staring blankly as Kakashi unleashed his Sharingan.

Kakashi looked around all around was fire. He looked for Naruto in the walls. He could hear him pacing a ways away but the heat was too much and Kakashi couldn't advance any further. Kakashi pulled away and Naruto blinked.

"Where were you I didn't see you?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"My sharingan isn't powerful enough. I couldn't get through. There was heat all around like a fog of fire engulfing your chakra system. If only…" But Kakashi stopped himself, only Naruto continued his thought process.

"Only if Sasuke was here right. He has done it before, gone that far." Naruto sighed.

"Well," Tsunade stated, "It seems until we can figure out something else we'll have to drain you at least every two weeks. It'll be painful. Sakura and I will have to forcefully open your chakra system and pull you chakra from you. That fire Kakashi was talking about will be released into your body." Naruto sighed and nodded. Sakura started to unpack Tsunade's bag.

"Isn't there another way?" Shikamaru was helping Koichi with his first block set.

"No, it would be easier if we had Neji or Hinata here, but we need to do this one immediately. Of course the best case scenario would be a direct diagnosis but we need Sasuke for that." The group minus Sakura and Naruto shared a look. Naruto picked up Koichi.

"Can I put him down for his morning nap first?" Naruto asked as Koichi smiled and snuggled into Naruto's neck and shoulder thoroughly beat. Tsunade nodded and they all watched as he shakily got up and went into his room with his baby. Naruto closed the door to his room and lay on his bed with his son. He giggled and kicked his legs.

"Come on Koichi calm down its nap time. Koichi's big blue eyes started to droop. "I'm sorry Koichi. I wish I could be healthy enough to have all my attention and time to be with you. I'll be here when you wake up okay?" tears started to slide down Naruto's cheeks. "I love you Koichi, I promise to give you a life, a very good life even if I have to give up on him." He kissed his son's forehead as his eyes closed and he fell soundly asleep. His grip was still tight on Naruto's shirt. Naruto slowly unfurled his tiny fingers and kissed them before standing and limping to the door. He walked out a finger to his mouth asking for quiet.

"Okay Naruto lay down here." Tsunade and Sakura had set up a mini hospital room on his living room floor. He lay down and smiled at his friends, they all held some degree of worry on their features.

"See you in a bit!" He laughed lightly as Sakura gave him the gas mask and he slipped under. It wasn't immediate and as his eyes drooped slowly he could hear Tsunade giving orders to Iruka and Shikamaru to get ready to hold him down and Kakashi reactivated his sharingan. His vision finally swam and he saw one last thing. It was Sasuke walking away from him. It was a dream he had so many times, except this time he didn't run after him but watched him go.

"Hang on!" Said a worried and focused Tsunade as she and Sakura were finishing up Naruto. Shikamaru and Iruka had been holding him down. His mouth was held by Kakashi so he didn't scream. His whole body shook and tears spilled down his cheeks. He was in a lot of pain, but they were almost done. Soon his body went lax and the boys blinked, what had happened.

"Sensei! His...he isn't breathing!" Sakura had tears forming as Kakashi started to do CPR and Tsunade also worked on him. Soon a shaky breath was taken. They all visibly relaxed. The treatment had been hard on Naruto and he wasn't waking up. It was about midday by now. Iruka walked into the apartment's kitchen and started cooking, saying everyone would be hungry when Naruto woke. Shikamaru set a wet washcloth on the dobe's forehead. He had a high fever, which they had expected and his breathing still wasn't normal. Sakura and Tsunade were working on his legs and stomach again while he slept. The blue sky outside with children's laughter ringing didn't fit the gloomy mood the people in the sunny apartment had.

Elsewhere in a holding cell void of any light sat a man. He was patient and silent. He didn't struggle against his binds knowing that he'd be out soon. His thoughts were on memories of a blonde haired blue eyed man that waited for him. A smirk grew on his features. He had heard anbu whispering on their watch. He was needed. He would be able to come home soon. He was glad. All he wanted was to come home.

"I'm almost there…dobe." He whispered to a memory of a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Naruto's condition settled Tsunade got up. She wiped her brow. Sakura sat holding Naruto's hand in hers worriedly. Kakashi sat leaning on the couch with his hand on Sakura's shoulder. They were a family. Kakashi and Sakura and Naruto…Sasuke. Tsunade sighed; it was time she took action. Project Raven will be deployed. Kakashi caught her gaze and nodded. Tsunade stood to leave.

"Sakura!"

"Hai!" She turned to face her sensei.

"I'll send word for Hinata to come and assist when he awakes." Sakura nodded and Tsunade left heading straight for Konoha's highest security prison. She trooped down, anbu on both sides through a musty old stair way. Cells were on either side of her and most were empty. Not many people qualified to sit in these cells are alive by the time they make it to the village nevertheless there is always the exception. Tsunade put her hand on her hip as she approached said exception's cell. That's what he has always been she supposed, the exception. His whole clan murdered except him, Naruto cannot be hindered by anyone else except him, and any missing nin would be murdered or never see daylight again…except for him.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade breathed.

"Hn." Sasuke had watched her make her quiet trip down here through the darkness. He knew he was needed. He didn't know why and he didn't know for what. He especially hadn't expected to be out only two weeks after arriving.

"You have a mission." Her voice was strong and lined with malice as she spoke to him. He obviously wasn't one of her favorites. Nonetheless Sasuke stood approaching the bars of his cell. His cold stare looked into the eyes of the fifth Hokage.

"You are to guard Uzamaki Naruto and help me diagnose him." His breathing hitched. Naruto? His dobe? Diagnose him? What. Had. Happened? Tsunade smirked at his silence and went on.

"You'll be debriefed on his condition shortly at my office. Until then let me set some ground rules now that you'll be out of here." She walked up to the bars and met the Uchiha glare with one filled with perhaps a more dangerous rage.

Hinata hadn't taken very long after meeting Tsunade at her office. She knocked politely and Iruka opened the door.

"Has…has he?" She peered around the corner. Iruka nodded his face glum. "Then is he?"

"Hinata-chan…is that you?" A rasping whisper reached her ears from the couch. She came in.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto lay on the couch. His breathing haggard and a cold sweat had broken out on his forehead.

"Hinata come here and I'll tell you what's been going on." Hinata nodded she had gone ghost white at the sight of Naruto who could barely turn his lips up in a small smile. "…And Naruto no more talking okay." Naruto nodded almost imperceptivity with that same weak grin.

"Oh um Kakashi-sensei Lady Tsunade wanted..." Kakashi nodded and stood from his place. He walked over to the girls and kissed Sakura on the cheek through his mask before jumping through the open window.

Naruto concentrated on breathing. He felt very tired and sore. His whole body hurt to be moved and oxygen seemed to escape him. He really wanted to keep sleeping but Shikamaru had argued that it wouldn't be a good idea until Sakura had Hinata's input on his condition. He didn't remember much about the process. When he had gone under all he remembered was the feeling of being choked by orange flame and then he was awake. Sakura was crying and Iruka had breathed a sigh of relief. Tsunade had gone they said. Hinata was coming. Shikamaru was sent on the promise Naruto would shut up to keep an eye on Koichi. He hadn't reappeared.

Hinata walked over to Naruto. Sakura was next to her. He smiled weakly. Iruka brought over some tea. With his help to sit up Naruto managed a sip but was too tired to drink more. He lay out of breath as Sakura placed a fresh wet washcloth on his forehead.

"Byakugan!" Hinata scanned his body, her eyes filled with tears. She turned away.

"Hinata…" She turned back around.

"I told you to..." But Naruto ignored Sakura continuing in a whisper.

"I already know…that I'm in real bad shape okay…just...give us an update…alright?" She nodded blinking back her tears.

"Your extraction was a success. His body is drained. His lungs took quite a hit though. It seems that the kyuubi attacked them in an effort to stop the extraction. His chakra is returning quickly, but it's not healing. It's not doing anything!" Tears again returned.

"His legs are healed and his stomach too. But I fear that that is the least of our worries. Hinata can he perform jutsu now?" Sakura's hands were shaking so she kept them busy with packing her equipment.

"H...hai. For now yes he can but it won't be for very long. Something is wrong with the kyuubi." She sat and Naruto nodded his acceptance with a small grin. Shikamaru reappeared.

"A hawk." They all looked out the window. "Tsunade wants us." Shikamaru looked toward Iruka who nodded.

"Shikamaru!" He turned at the pinkette's voice.

"Yeah."

"Tell Tsunade we are bringing Naruto in, in two days. He needs an emergency oxygen kit at home if his lungs are attacked again. Also we should give Koichi a check up. Make sure his body isn't undergoing any trauma." Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of Koichi.

"Don't worry Naruto. He's sleeping fine. He had a bit of a fit but I gave him a shirt of yours sitting on the floor. I think he recognized it was yours. He calmed right down."

"And we all know that kid won't keep quiet unless he's near you!" Iruka rolled his eyes and they all laughed. Naruto beaming as much as he could.

Sasuke now stood in front of Tsunade, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Iruka. If he wanted lenience it wouldn't be from this crowd.

"Okay everyone is here. Shikamaru report." Tsunade sat back and he took a step forward.

"Naruto woke up around ten minutes after you left. He was having trouble breathing and broke out in a cold sweat. Hinata came not five minutes after he woke up. She says his wounds are healed but during the chakra extraction the kyuubi attacked Naruto's lungs…" As Shikamaru continued Sasuke was more and more confused. What had happened?

"Good. Now Sasuke. Naruto went on a mission about a month ago. It was a simple escort mission that was ambushed. He sustained serious injuries. When he arrived we noticed that the kyuubi wouldn't heal his wounds and actually was slowing the process down. We determined this to be caused by a chakra block in his system. We treated it by extracting all of Naruto's chakra. It seems that now when we did that the kyuubi attacked Naruto. He is in critical condition. Iruka what can Uzamaki do?"

"He is able to perform jutsu again but he is short of breath and very weak. Sakura wants him to have an emergency oxygen kit at home. Also Tsunade should we not explain to Sasuke, Koichi?" Iruka snarled Sasuke's name but he ignored it. Who was Koichi?

"Oh right. Naruto was escorting a young mother and her newborn. When the child's parents died they entrusted the child to him. Naruto is now the father of a month old baby boy, Koichi." Sasuke couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He definitely hadn't been expecting this.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked quietly.

"You will guard him and the child. Also you will help us treat him until we can solve this problem….As much as this is stupid Naruto still thinks of you as his best friend Sasuke. You could be an immense help to him, however you are also a major hindrance. If Naruto gets stressed and trust me Uchiha you are one big ball of stress he will be hospitalized and could die, which of course will be on your head."

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't believe this!!! Of course he wanted to see Naruto but he hadn't mentally prepared himself for this. The occupants filed out of the room leaving Tsunade and Sasuke alone. Sasuke slunk into a chair.

"Welcome home Uchiha." Tsunade sneered. Sasuke simply looked up at her.

"When do I get to see him?" He knew he wasn't acting like himself. An Uchiha doesn't ask for what he wants he simply gets it. Although an Uchiha that has lost everything and comes back to find he might lose the only thing he finds worth fighting for isn't obliged to behave like an Uchiha at least not in Sasuke's eyes.

"Well it would be preferable if we gave Naruto some time but knowing you you'll just show up anyway right?" Tsunade smirked. Sasuke glared silently.

"You may go…now." Before she had even taken a breath Sasuke had left.

"Naruto are you sure…I mean..." Sakura was standing in the doorway. She had been about to leave when Naruto had had a coughing fit. Now her nerves were keeping her. Naruto didn't mind her staying but knew she and Kakashi hadn't had time to be all mushy for awhile and Sakura deserved that. He'd be fine.

"Yeah go. I'll take some cough medicine before I got to bed." He smiled weakly. He was sitting up on the couch with Koichi sitting by him playing with a stuffed fox. The three of them had had lunch together. It was almost five now and Sakura needed to go home.

"Well okay." She started to leave.

"Tell Kakashi I say hi." Naruto said in a sing song voice. Sakura would have turned and smacked him if he hadn't started coughing.

"Be careful Naruto for me?" He nodded and she left. Koichi grabbed at his chin. Naruto had noticed about two weeks ago he did this when hungry. He picked up the bottle on the coffee table and started to feed him. The big blue eyes stared at Naruto.

"You look like a girl dobe." Naruto's breath caught in his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

He started coughing again. Damn he thought maybe I should take the medicine now. Soon though it was being handed to him by a pale hand. Naruto looked up.

"Sasuke…" His eyes were wide and he was shaking. He wasn't asleep was he?

"Hn." But Naruto's body kept shaking. He dropped the medicine. Naruto's eyes were wide and his breath was coming in gasps. Sasuke sat down quickly and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Naruto…calm down! Dammit dobe shh! Breath!" Sasuke had calmed him but he was still shaking. Koichi started to cry. Naruto's trance broke. He silently picked up the babe and rocked him. His movements still shaky.

"When?" Naruto asked.

"Two weeks ago. I let myself be apprehended by the anbu. I was kept in a cell and then released this morning.

"Why?" Naruto wouldn't look at him. He didn't trust himself. "Why did you come back?" Naruto shook slightly with anger and tears he wouldn't let pass his eyes even as his vision blurred.

"Naruto you have to stay calm, having a panic attack won't help your condition!" Sasuke was sitting next to him. SASUKE WAS SITTING NEXT TO HIM! It was…natural, right. Still Naruto couldn't accept it. He shook his head which resulted in a dizzy fit. He started to fall. Tears were streaming down his face. His world was fading to black. He could hear swearing and feel Sasuke's hand on his shoulder keeping him upright. Then he heard Koichi cry again. His heart seemed to shatter.

"…..Sasuke….." Naruto's head was so fuzzy "…..I was starting to heal…..I don't know what to do…..Sasuke….hold Koichi until I can again." With that Naruto couldn't hear or feel anything. He slipped into unconsciousness. He dreamt, and his dreams were vivid. Sasuke at the Valley of the End, the Chunnin exams with Orochimaru, and a smile, a small rare smile. Naruto used to live for that smile.

The next thing the blonde's eyes focused on was a picture. Kakashi standing slightly bent over as if to protect them even during this silly moment. Sakura smiling sweet as ever and right as rain. Sasuke glaring, his classic and arms crossed. Then there was him, he was frowning and glaring at Sasuke. I couldn't let you out of my sights, not even to take a picture he thought.

"Naruto...may I…" Sasuke stood in the doorway; he didn't want to unnerve the blonde boy laying there.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I completely freaked out, it was stupid." Naruto looked away from the picture. "Do you remember when we took that?" Naruto tried to sit up but Sasuke softly pushed him down.

"Yeah…You almost attacked the photographer."

"Hahaha. Yeah and we almost got in a fight because you called me a dobe." Sasuke smirked. He looked at Naruto. His skin was soo pale. It almost rivaled Sasuke's own. His blue eyes weren't as bright, unless he was looking at Koichi. Sasuke frowned.

"Dobe, don't try to get up." Sasuke could guess what Naruto wanted and came fully into the room holding a sleeping Koichi. A small smile graced Naruto's lips. He reached out for his baby but Sasuke set him on the bed. "No use dropping your own kid."

"Thank you. It's amazing you know, he's getting a lot better with people." Naruto's eyes lit up as Koichi snuggled in close to his father.

"Naruto do you still wish to know why I came back?" Sasuke was leaning against the wall. Naruto looked up and nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Itachi is dead as you know. He gave his life to protect me. I was his most precious bond I guess you could say. At first I was angry and spiteful. He could have told me, he needn't have…" Sasuke sighed combing a hand through his hair, "But once I got over that I started to remember. Do you remember that mission, to the land of waves with Tazuna, Inari." Naruto nodded that he did. "Tazuna said that Inari's father wanted to protect his most important people, his bonds with his own two hands. It gave him a purpose I believe….Naruto you are my most precious bond. I came home to protect and stay with you. I know our bond is weak and it's my fault but I want it back." Sasuke wouldn't look at the shinobi on the bed. He had taken a good long time to come up with how to sum up how he felt. He was tired of lying and he didn't want to beat around the bush. Sasuke Uchiha was going to be like the kid he had been becoming before Orochimaru intervened.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered sadly.

"Yeah?" Sasuke seemed to be almost pouting, almost.

"Okay." Naruto smiled sadly and Sasuke did something he hadn't done since his family died, since he'd learned about Itachi, he cried. He fell to his knees and his head was by Naruto and he cried. Thank kami he thought. Naruto smiled and reached out his hand glad to have his friend back. Sasuke took it and Koichi flopped down on top of them his big blue eyes taking in Sasuke before he giggled at Sasuke's face.

"I'm guessing Tsunade has you updated then huh." Naruto was tickling Koichi, he had enough energy to sit up again. Sasuke was sitting on the side of the bed smirking.

"Yeah, you're my mission now so is he." Sasuke nodded his head toward Koichi who was sucking his thumb. "How did you…" Sasuke started but Naruto interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter does it Sasuke? He has only me and I will raise him as best I can." Naruto looked determined if not a bit scared too.

"Well your small apartment isn't going to do dobe. You need a house if you're going to raise a kid." Naruto frowned.

"I can't afford one." Naruto pouted. Sasuke smiled his rare smile. They had both grown considerably since they'd last seen each other. Naruto was practically the mirror image of his father. He was slightly more slender though and of course the whisker-like marks on his face. Sasuke was taller and filled out. He seemed to be starting to get the same tired lines on his face that Itachi had.

"Dobe you'll live with me." Naruto looked up shock evident on his face.

"Are…are you sure?" He didn't even want to hope.

"You need the place, and it's too big for just me. Besides it'd be easier if I could keep a close watch on you both….especially if your treatment continues." Sasuke looked sadly down. He could already tell Naruto was very tired and his breathing still wasn't normal.

"Sasuke," Sasuke looked up into the man he had grown to love's eyes. "Thank you…so much!" Sasuke smiled. Of course a tender moment such as this couldn't be left alone. Fate just wouldn't have it thus and Naruto started to cough uncontrollably.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was instantly by up and lifting Naruto to try to open his airways.

"Sas...Sas…s'uke…" Naruto was clutching at the sheets. Koichi started to cry and Naruto reached for him still practically dry heaving by now. Immediately Sasuke activated his sharingan. He couldn't see the organs but he could see the kyuubi's chakra. It wasn't focused on his lungs, in fact unlike when Naruto was in normal health it seemed to be sitting there, like a clog. Sasuke immediately made a clone which he sent to Sakura. He wasn't completely sure what to do.

Sakura flopped lazily on her couch laying on Kakashi. He rubbed her back as she sighed.

"It's no use worrying love." Kakashi looked down at the young woman who lay securely in his arms.

"It would be so much easier if…" But she didn't say it. Kakashi sighed. Tsunade had already released Sasuke. She would know soon enough.

"Sakura?" She looked up.

"Yeah."

"He's here, he's home." Kakashi sighed. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before putting the pieces together, HE was home. She glared at her former sensei in a way that simply meant talk while I have the willpower not to hurt you.

"He arrived and we captured him. He said he wanted to be home…he wanted to see…"

"Naruto. Yeah I know." She nodded.

"Wait you know?" Kakashi looked completely bewildered.

"Well duh! They've only been in love since he left. They are just so stubborn, well at least Sasuke came around." Kakashi only chuckled, leave it to Sakura to be so perceptive.

"Anyway we didn't know what to do with him…then when Naruto came home."

"He was needed." She nodded sadly. They both sat in silence. "When can I…." Sakura was interrupted by a knocking on their door. She stood and walked over only to pale at the sight that met her.

"Sas…Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi was immediately at her side.

"Please Sakura I don't know what to do…he won't stop coughing!" Sakura was about to reprimand him. How could he leave Naruto alone when Kakashi grunted.

"Sakura go. I'll get the oxygen kit form the hospital." She nodded and the clone disappeared. She immediately left for Naruto's apartment shaking her head. Of course he'd send a clone.

Sasuke was holding Naruto up. Naruto was wheezing what little color he had left was bleeding out of his face more and more with each second.

"Hang on Naruto. I'm sure Sakura is almost here. C'mon Naruto don't you faint on me!" Naruto smiled slightly.

"What have you got to smile about at this moment!?" Sasuke's fretting was turning into an all out panic. He could wrap wounds and administer medicine but when his best friend, the person he loved, couldn't stop coughing not to mention breathe, he didn't have a clue.

"Teme…you look like…such a…girl!" Naruto teased between wheezing breaths and coughs. Sasuke smiled weakly but his worry only mounted. He grabbed Naruto's hand. Koichi was laying on the bed crying hysterically but to Sasuke it seemed so far away. All his senses were focused on the heave of Naruto's chest desperately attempting to draw breath and watching the clog in his chest of Kyuubi's chakra.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dobe…" Sasuke squeezed the blonde's hand and he felt Naruto squeeze back. He wasn't a complete fool, he was wise enough to fear for his life. To Sasuke it felt like hours by the time he heard a punch through Naruto's door and saw a pink flash come into the room. She immediately pushed Sasuke out of the way and started CPR on Naruto. If Sasuke hadn't been completely focused on Naruto he would have noticed that Sakura had a ring on her finger and that his chest was now hot with jealousy that Sakura could take better care of his blonde than he. Still he didn't let go of the blonde's hand. Sakura cursed and snapped him to attention.

"SASUKE!" She yelled. He hadn't heard her the first four times. "Use sharingan, go to the seal!" At first he was completely bewildered but he wasn't called genius for nothing. Silently he pushed her out of the way and stared with his sharingan straight into the intoxicating blue orbs. Not before long he was in front of the seal. It was hot, the walls seemed to be painted with fire. He looked around for Naruto, he was sure he had gone under when his sharingan had achieved his motive. He stood in front of him clutching his torso. The fire seemed concentrated around him. He was swiftly at his side. At his touch the fire removed itself. Naruto looked up and tried to stand on shaky legs. Sasuke caught him and held him up. Sasuke was staring into the cage. An evil grin that usually accompanied his time in Naruto's mind was no where to be seen.

"Naruto where is the Kyuubi?" He asked eyes scanning all around them. Naruto seemed unable to respond, an orange film around his eyes. He couldn't realize his surroundings Sasuke noted.

"Sasuke? I can breathe now it's okay." Naruto seemed to pull at him. He smiled an eerie smile and was swaying. "C'mon Sasuke I'm okay…" His voice shook and for a moment his eyes shone blue and a scared look passed through them. The orange film was quickly back though and Naruto started to cry blood. It was then a mournful screech came from the cage. Sharingan spinning Sasuke stared into it. He saw the eyes of the fox also crying blood.

"You! The young heir of the Uchiha name!"

"Why are you doing this? If Naruto dies you will too!" Sasuke was supporting a collapsing blonde as kyuubi cackled.

"Have you never felt the effects of Mangekyo child? Have you never seen your predecessor use it? Has he ever bled from his eyes as we do?" The kyuubi's voice faded back into the cage.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as the fire consumed him again. Sasuke quickly let go as the fire diminished as quickly as it had came and all was peace in the boy's head.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura touched his shoulder when she saw his eyes return to normal.

"I know what happened to Naruto." He practically growled.

"Wha…what hap…" She was interrupted when Kakashi came in through the window carrying the oxygen for Naruto. Sasuke grabbed it and following the instructions hooked Naruto to it.

"He'll need it to sleep." He half asked Sakura who nodded.

"Sasuke..."

"Madara. He was attacked by Madara who reactivated the Mangekyo Sharingan he had put on the kyuubi." His voice had become ice. Kakashi stiffened at the name and Sakura burst into tears. The nine tails was on the rampage again except now all there was to destroy was Naruto.

Naruto could hear voices somewhere, not nearby but almost a room away it seemed. One voice was definitely Sakura's worried tone. Another was the gruff teasing of Kakashi-sensei. When had they shown up? He couldn't remember anything. All he remembered was sitting and talking with Sasuke like things had never changed between them. He heard a door close and the shuffling of feet. He blinked his eyes and saw Sasuke nearing the bed he was in. He wasn't at his apartment. The sheets over him had the Uchiha crest on them. He was at Sasuke's he thought. On his face was an oxygen mask. Through it he sighed audibly.

"Naruto?" Sasuke sat next to him on the bed. He put his hand on Naruto's forehead. "Your fever's gone down." A small smile graced the raven's lips. The small smile he used to live for before he got deathly ill, before he was a father, before his world crashed down, before he lost the nerve to tell Sasuke he loved him. At this Naruto scrunched up his eyes. Tears flowed forth and he couldn't keep them at bay no matter how he fought. He was too exhausted anymore.

Sasuke saw the look in his blonde's eyes. He gently reached down and pulled Naruto to him. He held him tight as his lithe frame shook with uncontrollable sobs. He didn't know what had set off the blonde but he didn't need to. He was happy to simply be there again, to be able to hold him, and love him once more.

Naruto felt his breathing lax and his tears stop falling. Still though he didn't want to be let go by Sasuke. He hadn't even been home more than a day and Naruto was already addicted, so close to breaking he thought you can't leave me again.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was harsh and ragged.

"Naruto?..." He looked up staring into the dark orbs that had captivated him so.

"Thank you……..for coming home." Sasuke shook and buried his head in Naruto's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, you should be so, so furious with me. Naruto I abandoned you, the village, everything!" Sasuke's brow was furrowed and his voice held sorrow and angst so deep and hurtful it made Naruto's own heart ache.

"Well if you're going to be so masochistic how about you make it up to me?" Naruto smiled teasingly. Sasuke always, always messed up but there was nothing he was better at than making it up. Sasuke blinked and cocked an eyebrow.

"How?..." He asked scared of what the blonde could come up with remembering one day a long time ago when they had been training and Sasuke had accidentally cut open his neck. He had made Sasuke carry him home piggyback. Although when he looked back he hadn't minded too much and Naruto had fallen asleep so he must have been really worn out. He always seemed beat after going to the hospital. He guessed they made him nervous.

"Give me…" Sasuke was sure he'd say ramen, but was surprised to hear, "a chance." Naruto hadn't been sure from the moment the words formed in his mind. He knew though that he couldn't stand not knowing if Sasuke felt the same. Naruto knew he'd fallen in love.

"A chance at what Naruto?" Sasuke lent in close causing a blush to cover Naruto's cheeks.

"At having you all for myself….At loving you…" The words were whispered and shaky. Naruto looked into the dark orbs that held him safe and lent forward. They couldn't have been more than a centimeter away. Naruto stopped deciding Sasuke's answer would have to come first. And it did. Sasuke closed the space and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips. It wasn't much, both wanted more, but Naruto couldn't handle it. His hands were already shaky and soon he was reaching for his oxygen mask that he had removed when crying. Sasuke grabbed it adjusted it on his face. Naruto took a few shaky breaths while Sasuke saw the same chakra clot as before. He summoned a snake to report to Sakura how long Naruto could seem to go without his mask. Hopefully by the end of the week they'd have a treatment for the clot and then one more week until another chakra drain.

"S'uke…." Came the breathy voice. "You've seen it right, the fire….the blood keeps me from seeing it all and then there is fire everywhere and I am so tired…" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Madara reactivated the jutsu he had put on kyuubi. Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and I are collaborating to find a cure."

"…and in the meanwhile?" The loss of hope seemed so foreign in the blonde's eyes.

"We should be able to remove the chakra clot in your chest within the week but in the long run every 2 weeks we'll perform a chakra drain."

"…and Koichi?" Sasuke kissed both of Naruto's cheeks.

"You'll both be here and I will help you with everything. You're not alone anymore Naruto. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Okay so chapter 7 and this one are brand new! Yay drama love angst kinda! Sorry I'm taking sooo long with ths but I am constantly writing so no fear! Also if any of your lovely people read my other fics I'd like to apologize again. I am working on them they just don't have as many screaming plot bunnies as this fic so bear with me! Lol **

The rest of that week went slowly for Sasuke. He and the others made little headway when it came to removing the chakra clot and Naruto was due for another chakra drain any day now! They had no warning of when the clot would become too much for Naruto, the clot seemed to stay the same so they relied on Naruto to let them know. If they could get a little more time maybe they could get the clot removed or dispersed instead of risking Naruto's life again. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He was sitting on the back porch watching over Naruto and Koichi. Naruto was stubborn about keeping up his training even though nobody knew how it could affect the clot. Sasuke didn't fret too much because the blonde was constantly interrupted by Koichi anyway. Like right now in 3…2…1

"Koichi don't put that in your mouth!" The blonde tucked away a kunai and went over to the orange blanket sitting under a tree.

"Naruto it's harmless for him really. I grew up in this yard too and I turned out fine." Sasuke said stepping down onto the grass. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at him as if to say 'uh huh right' as he picked the babe up. Koichi squealed with laughter and Naruto beamed. Sasuke smiled and kissed both of their foreheads.

"Hey," Naruto frowned, "I could get some training done if you sat and watched him." Sasuke grinned.

"But that's my plan precisely, it's not safe for you to be training, especially when…" but Sasuke didn't finish. He never could. He hadn't seen Naruto's first chakra drain but he heard the others talk. It had broken their hearts to seem him in so much pain and Sasuke knew he might not be able to restrain himself when the time came.

"….I know we are pushing things for you guys to be able to get rid of the clot, but I cannot just sit around and play mother hen Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes shined their brilliant blue but there was tension in Naruto's body Sasuke noted, he was tired. Everyday Naruto got more and more tired, the longer they pushed the limit.

"Naruto….I just couldn't stand to lose you…so please let me protect you." Sasuke held his boys close to him. Koichi pulled on his hair and Naruto smirked into his collarbone.

"Fine but will you hold him for a while?" He looked up into the onyx orbs he loved.

"Yes but you are making one shadow clone and then coming with me. I can tell you're tired again." Naruto pouted but didn't fuss. They both knew that his tired wasn't the same as everyone else's. If he got too tired he slept for days unable to be aroused. The first time had been roughly 8 days ago. Naruto knew he had scared everyone but especially Sasuke half to death. Naruto trooped to his spot and focused taking a deep breath. The clone was formed but only for a few minutes. They were lasting for smaller and smaller amounts of time. He was hoping Sasuke hadn't noticed that but he saw him scrunch his nose in thought. So he had.

"Where are we going Sasuke?" Naruto asked holding the eating Koichi in his arms.

"Kiba and Hyuuga (Neji, they never have gotten along) are back and I need their help." Naruto giggled.

"Be sure to knock!" He said lifting Koichi into the air and smiling. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

Kiba opened the door and quickly managed to punch Naruto soundly on the head.

"You're such an idiot! You do realize this?" He stood arms crossed over his chest glaring.

"What the hell dog breath that hurt!"

"Oh you'll be fine in a few…"

"No. Inuzuka no he won't be fine in a few that bump might not be gone for another week! Be. Careful." Sasuke's eyes were glowering. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke…" Naruto knew Sasuke felt a lot of stress because he couldn't figure out how to remove the chakra clog, but he hadn't known he was this stressed. Neji came to the door and looked both of them up and down.

"Please come in Naruto, Uchiha. Madam Tsunade told us you had important information, a new mission involving kyuubi." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and they walked inside. Sasuke's hand was cool and tight. Whenever he held Naruto he felt he had to hold on as tight as possible. Kiba came close and looked down at Koichi.

"Hinata told me about Koichi. He's really lucky Naruto…" Kiba poked the babe's nose and smiled as he giggled.

"How is he lucky? Kiba I know more about what is happening to kyuubi physically than anyone. We both are physically falling a part. I may not…" Kiba hit him again.

"Hey!"

"Self pity doesn't become you idiot. He's lucky because you've got the biggest heart of any of us. And since we can't stand to let our future Hokage suffer he'll have a whole slew for aunts and uncles. Hahaha!" Akamaru came over and Kiba helped Koichi ride him. Naruto laughed.

"He's getting a lot better with people." He sat on the couch and smiled. Kiba sat on the floor net to Akamaru and Koichi played with the dog's tail.

"You know Naruto if I didn't know better and Uchiha was a girl I'd say he was your kid." Naruto cocked an eyebrow and laughed. "Seriously! Look he's got your blue eyes and structure but Sasuke's jet black hair and pale skin." Naruto looked at his son and laughed quietly.

"No, he has his mother's soft smile. His father's long hair and both of them had bright blue eyes." Naruto's own eyes darkened at the memory. Kiba cast his eyes downward too. He didn't know what loneliness Naruto was experiencing. He felt bad, they had always been friends but Kiba felt leagues away. He's never lost a teammate, or a sensei, nor was he discriminated against because of a monster inside him. He was lucky, to have his team, his sensei, and his Neji. Kiba looked up and Neji gave him a weak smile. He and the Uchiha were talking at the table while Naruto and him sat on the floor in the living room. By the look on Neji's face he knew the chances looked grim. Naruto was in grave danger. Koichi pulled at Kiba's hand and he looked down.

"Hey there little one…what is it?" He smiled picking up the kid. Koichi fussed and tears started to brim his eyes. "Ahh! Shh! don't cry. Here your dad is right….Naruto?" Naruto's eyes were still in their downcast position but blood was dripping down his cheeks. Kiba shoved him. "Naruto…" Koichi reached out for his dad but Kiba could smell the chakra of the nine-tails mounting.

"Neji! Sasuke!" Kiba stood hastily putting Koichi down on the couch where he promptly started to cry.

"Kiba what did you do?" Neji asked mistaking the warning in his voice to be that of being around the baby.

"Its Naruto...he's crying…blood?" Sasuke was there in a second.

"Naruto," his voice was laced with worry and gentle, "Naruto can you here me?" Naruto's eyes looked up searchingly. He was seeing them but not really seeing them. "Hyuuga!" Neji had already activated Byakkugan.

"The clot has disappeared. There's nothing there." The confusion in his voice pierced Sasuke. He activated Sharingan. It was true nothing was there. The blood rushing down Naruto's cheeks dripped onto his shirt creating a stain.

"Kiba what can you smell?" Sasuke asked.

"The kyuubi's chakra is leaking everywhere, it's weak and covers up….no Naruto's chakra is almost completely gone."

"That can't be?!" Neji shook his head. "It's there, I can see it. Sasuke maybe you should..." The raven nodded. He looked back at Koichi, the baby had sensed this. What power is in his small body? Akamaru was licking him, trying to calm him down. Sasuke focused back on Naruto. The fire had fled the walls of the seal. Naruto was lying on his back.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Naruto, what's happening?"

"The clot is about to become much worse, Kyuubi tried to destroy it but Madara's jutsu stopped the process."

"Naruto. What should we do?"

"It will be too much for the medical core to handle. If they try to drain me now they'll break the seal. We have to wait it out."

"Wait it out? But Naru…"

"I don't know what will happen but we can't release the kyuubi."

"Naruto I can't let you…"

"And I can't let you…" Sasuke knelt in front of him.

"Will you come back to me now?" Naruto nodded.

"S'uke!"

"Yes?"

"Don't be scared. I'll be fine, believe it." Sasuke's shoulders shook as he came out of the sharingan. Naruto was nestled in his lap holding Koichi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah I know I deserve death. However if you kill me now you won't know the rest of the story. Looks like I barely escaped the noose huh? (promises the next update will NOT be a YEAR later!) **

**Oh and heres a summary of the last chappie in case (most likely u have) forgotten! Naruto got his chakra drained and is living with sasuke-kun. They go out to visit Kiba and Neji the now not so secret couple and Naruto collapses. Naruto and Sasuke will have to fight to keep Naru alive. Oh no! (now u extra extremely want to kill me right?) Gomenesai!**

"Inuzuka. Tell Tsunade we have a storm to wait out." Sasuke lifted Naruto. Kiba mounted Akamaru and was gone.

"Sasuke!" Neji yelled stopping the Uchiha from juggling both the shaking Naruto and baby Koichi. The two's eyes met. Neji picked up Koichi.

"Your house then." He said sternly and disappeared.

"Sasuke." Naruto's eyes blinked open. "I'm tired." Sasuke nodded.

"I shouldn't have taken you out today." Naruto had refused to be held as they walked through Konoha like a bride so now they were making progress with Naruto walking slowly using Sasuke as support.

"I'm fine Sasuke! See I can walk!" The blonde looked absolutely pathetic and he knew it. Sasuke sighed and gave Naruto a sneer.

"C'mon…at least let's go piggy back." Sasuke suggested. No one ever made the Uchiha beg but Naruto came pretty close to it some days.

"Teme! I'm not some girl!"

"Dattebayo! You are sick Naruto! You have a son! You can't be this stupid anymore!" Sasuke regretted it the minute it poured from his mouth. His hand was still on Naruto's waist still holding him upright. Naruto however had gone rigid.

"I'm sorry…." Sasuke clenched his fists. "I don't know what to do Sasuke…I only just got used to having people care about me…I've never had a sibling or any family...Konohamaru has grown and he was the closest…I don't know what I'm doing." Sasuke knew Naruto needed to get back to the complex back into bed. Koichi would have to go live with Kurenai or Sakura. It was too dangerous if the nine-tails chakra leaked again. He could feel Naruto's knees buckling and in a swift motion had him on his back.

"Teme…You know it makes me dizzy." Any amount of chakra used to move Naruto had given him dizzy spells and he'd often get knocked out if they teleported. Sasuke had no choice though and he used chakra to run back to the complex. Naruto buried his head in his back.

"Dobe…" Naruto was already getting a fever by the time they reached the Uchiha compound. Sakura was there waiting with Ino.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke hadn't seen Ino since he came back. She seemed more or less the same; he heard she was dating Choji. Naruto groaned by his ear.

"Ino-chan…" He said weakly.

"Naruto what have you done?" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Ino smiled back. "Sasuke." Her greeting was short and bitter. He guessed he deserved that. No one but Sakura and Naruto had really opened to his return. Even Kakashi-sensei was cold to him. Neji appeared from the front door. He was carrying Koichi in a small bundle and had a bag as well.

"Ko…ichi." Naruto tried to reach out his hand.

"Naruto he's going to go stay with Sakura and Kakashi for a while okay?" Sasuke whispered wary of the monstrous headache the dobe must have. The concern on his face didn't fade however.

"Naruto Kurenai-sensei will be there too. It will be fine." Sakura wiped sweat from his brow. He nodded and let his eyes fall closed.

"S'uke." He whispered.

"Hn." He answered.

"It's starting…" as if on cue Naruto started trembling and dug his nails into Sasuke's shoulder. His head was throbbing and he pushed into Sasuke's back. He could feel people moving all around him. Neji teleporting to Sakura's house, Sakura helping Sasuke set him down on Sasuke's couch. The familiar scent of lavender on Sasuke mixing with the vanilla of his home swirled around him. Sasuke was never very far, Naruto could feel his hand in his. Naruto knew he must be squeezing hard enough to break bone. He could feel Sakura trying to heal him, relieve some pain. None of it helped. The fire that had consumed his chakra network was burning him through.

"Sasuke…it burns…make it stop…please Sasuke….Sakura…make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" He knew he was screaming but he couldn't stop. It hurt soo much, so so much. Then it lessened and he took a shaky breath. The fire still raged but insatiable pain was alleviated for the moment. He opened his eyes. Tsunade was there smiling at him. Sweat was on her brow. She had just performed some jutsu, he could tell.

"Naruto…" Sasuke kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand. "Don't…don't scare me like that…" He put his hand on Naruto's forehead. "Your fever hasn't gone down." He sighed.

"The pain is gone but I'm still burning." He croaked. Tsunade knelt down and unzipped his jacket. The breath of fresh air felt good and he slumped into the couch more. She lifted up his shirt to inspect the seal. He heard Sakura gasp and Sasuke squeezed his hand. Tsunade's face stayed unchanging.

"I had thought as much." She sighed. "The seal is fading, emerging from the center are swirling burns. That's what was hurting you so horribly." Her hand was shaky and clammy. She couldn't do anything again! She couldn't change anything, but she couldn't just… She sighed brushing back stray hairs.

"Naruto what's the extent of your pain now?" Ino asked placing a cool towel on his forehead.

"Everything is on fire still. The pain before was…it's calmed now." At the end he coughed a bit. Sasuke was immediately on his knees by him. Concern laced his eyes uncharacteristically. Damn couldn't the coughing just go away? It didn't wrack his body like before but his eyes still scrunched up in pain. He lay there and took deep even breaths. Tsunade brought her hand to his cheek wiping away sweat. Her eyes looked dark he thought.

"Baa-chan, what did you do?" he asked.

"It's a jutsu my grandfather taught lands that held jinchuruki in them. It stabilizes the seal in times of great stress. I've never used it before and obviously it isn't doing much for your pain." She sighed a half smile stuck on her mouth. Naruto was going to answer when the searing pain came back. It started acutely at his seal this time. He doubled over onto his knees. His vision was swimming again. Voices were muddled and running together. He could hear himself screaming. The pain seemed more acute. It was his seal that was burning but something else was at his chest. It felt like a steal blade turning in circles in his heart. When it hit hard he fell back, he felt immobile and weak.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body started to shake.

"He's having a seizure!"

"Sakura! Ino! Stabilize his heart!"

"Dammit Uchiha hold him down!"

"His heartbeat is erratic!"

"Cardiac arrest?"

"Sharingan!" Naruto could hear their voices. He wanted to answer but everything had gone white, he could hear the voices drift away slowly.

"It's not his heart that's erratic, its kyuubi's chakra…."

"It needs help. Kyuubi is…having a heart attack…?" Naruto felt himself drift into Kyuubi's cage. The giant fox was lying still. A loud beating sporadically drowned out any noise Naruto could make. Its eye opened staring down at Naruto. Blood immediately starting gushing forth. Naruto could feel his cheeks wet with the crimson tears. A tail came around and gently touched Naruto's forehead. Naruto blinked to find himself standing in the forest, Koichi in his arms crying loudly.

"Shush now, shush now. Good Kit." Naruto purred but it wasn't Naruto it was Kyuubi. This was after he had lost control in the forest. A tail whipped around him and held Koichi.

"No! He'll….burn…." Except Koichi didn't burn at all. He cooed softly and content.

"Quite the little treasure." Madara appeared on a branch standing on the corpses of Koichi's parents. "His father and mother were very special people Naruto-kun." Naruto felt the growl in his chest as it rippled through the forest. "Oh no need to be mad. It was of my own doing after all. I infused your chakra kyuubi into the womb of Kaede and sperm of Hiroshi during a raid. Within twenty four hours she was pregnant with that pup of yours. His chakra is conditioned to be around and detect yours. He would have been the ultimate weapon to help me finally harness your power." The scowl on his face eerily reminded Naruto of a moody Sasuke. "No matter. You won't live for much longer, and right before life tries to fly from you I'll take you and use your power as my own. The boy will die, the baby will be alone, and you kyuubi will be mine!" The mangekyo caused a thrill of pain to ring through Naruto's brain. He blinked and found himself outside the cage.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"God dammit Gaki wake up!" He could hear himself being pulled back he nodded to kyuubi who curled back out of sight. The first thing to come back was an unbearable cold. It felt like the fire that had been strangling him was now an even more suffocating freeze. He could hear mumbling whispers. He knew there were really desperate cries, shouted orders, people coming and going loudly but to him it was a quiet snow enveloping him disturbed only by a mild breeze. He could stay here he thought, he didn't have to move. He's always liked the snow, it reminded him of…Sasuke. Then he knew he couldn't let it go now, Kyuubi couldn't help him and he knew how to save them, maybe. Until then they'd just have to ride this out. The next thing he felt was the weight of his body. Then he heard the people and then he opened his eyes.

Naruto hadn't moved for a full five minutes. It felt so much longer. Sasuke seemed frozen. His sharingan spinning but then it would fail and Sasuke would wipe away tears he wouldn't let fall. She looked to her teacher, Tsunade stared at the blonde stumped but her hands kept moving fixing whatever she could. She looked down and noticed she was doing the same. Tsunade and her worked in an easy flow of pull and push. Ino stood next to her murmuring she kept trying to find Naruto's mind. It wasn't a waking blonde that brought them from their stupor however. Ino cried out as Shikamaru was suddenly beside her stopping her from doing another jutsu.

"No, I can find him! I can find him!" Shikamaru pulled her to him. They'd always gotten along. Choji was there too and he pulled them both into a hug as Ino sobbed. Soon she felt someone grab her own hands. She stared up into Kakashi's eyes. His sharingan out too, searching. Something else was there too. Tears. Kakashi had never cried. She pulled free her hands and worked on the blonde. He didn't stop her. He watched her, watched Sasuke, and watched the blonde idiot in front of them. Truth be told he was their baby. This whole damn village babied him. Held him to them.

'…but we couldn't stop this…' she thought to herself. Tsunade was pulled away by Yamato and Shizune. She collapsed shaking on the floor. Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes.

Sasuke still held the hand of his dobe. It was freezing. It had slowly lost warmth as the treatment continued. Naruto's words echoed in his mind.

'Don't be scared. I'll be fine! Believe it!' The half smile that told him he only half believed it. Damn dobe, you can't leave, not yet, not now. He looked down through blurred vision at Naruto. He gasped when two gorgeous blue eyes flitted open.

"…hey…stranger…" The blonde croaked out. Sasuke had tears falling down his cheeks. Naruto shivered. The cold hadn't left him that was the price for keeping the seal in tact. No fire, but no warmth at all either. Sasuke slowly fell to his knees beside him. Naruto slowly lifted his unoccupied hand and wiped away tears lingering on the raven's cheeks. With a swift movement Sasuke had scooped him up and was cradling him. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut to stop the spinning.

"Naruto…Naruto." Sasuke had buried his face in Naruto's neck and murmured his name.

"Sasuke. You didn't believe me. I said I'd be fine." A wide smile found it's place on Naruto's face as he petted the dark hair comforting his love. Slowly Sakura came around and knelt by Naruto.

"You…BAKA!" And Sakura hugged them both holding on tightly. Kakashi came over too.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're crying!" Kakashi nodded and ruffled the blonde's hair. The whole room watched the endearing moment. Naruto still shivered in Sasuke's arms but he was okay. Shikamaru sat with a sigh. Ino still being held by Choji gulped down sobs no longer needed. Tsunade squeezed Shizune's hand, the only way she could express her pure bliss.

Sasuke breathed in the scent of Naruto. He couldn't let him go, he couldn't. Each time something like this happened Naruto lost weight, he couldn't be much over a hundred pounds any more. Sakura was holding them both crying. She was always very perceptive, especially after she got over him. Kakashi stayed close a hand around them. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's teeth chattered. "…we look like…the picture." Sasuke knew what picture he meant. The team seven picture on the coffee table, in their bedroom, on the wall in the kitchen. Naruto had only eyes for Sasuke; Sasuke still wouldn't let his scowl drop even holding his love so gently. Sakura always the emotional was smiling through the tears right there with them. Kakashi with his hands on their backs protecting them in this horrific moment. They indeed were like everything that picture represented to their team, to Naruto and him. This was their treasure.

"Naruto…your shivering." Sakura said dumbly.

"I think my body temperature has dropped several degrees." The shock hit and Tsunade was inspecting him.

"Naruto…what…" Shikamaru whispered.

"I know how to release the jutsu, but we have to wait….a long time." Sasuke's ears picked up.

"How?" He asked unbelieving.

"Koichi…Madara infused some of the nine tails chakra from one our battles into the unborn Koichi. He can…resonate…with me. He can reverse the jutsu, he can control the chakra. Madara was going to use him to get to me." He coughed a bit at the end and pulled closer to Sasuke. "The price to keep the seal shut until Koichi grows up is Kyuubi shutting off. I will have no link to his chakra and half of mine will be depleted to help him close the seal, thus my temperature will fluctuate constantly….I'm freezing." He admitted curling closer again to Sasuke. Sasuke held him.

"So there's nothing we can do." Shizune's voice was strained.

"No," Shikamaru spoke up, "We have to make sure Koichi is the safest kid in this village and that he gets the best training as he grows. He's our only chance." He nodded resolutely.

"So…we just wait?" Ino said having calmed down. Kakashi nodded.

"We'll have to help Naruto with the symptoms as best we can but other than that we wait and watch Koichi grow up." Sakura wiped a tear from her face. It would be a long time before Koichi could handle this, she thought. She looked at Naruto, shivering as Sasuke crushed him to his chest.

"I would appreciate it if Naruto and I could be let alone for the night." Sasuke's voice was soft but firm. "He needs to keep earlier hours and if we have to wait fretting while he needs rest won't do anything." Sasuke looked up. Everyone nodded.

"I'll leave medical instructions for emergencies and his aforementioned temperature fluctuations." Tsunade said standing. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Slowly everyone filed out of the Uchiha compound.

"I'll send for Koichi to come home in the morning alright." Sasuke said reading his blonde's mind. Naruto nodded sleepily curling closer into Sasuke. "I thought….I…thought I'd lost you." Sasuke gulped down a sob, relief flooding his system.

"S'uke…I'll never leave you…I love you." Naruto gazed up at Sasuke who opened his eyes finally letting tears streak his porcelain face.

"I love you too…I love you Naruto." Naruto smiled and wiped away his lover's tears. Sasuke stood still cradling the blonde. He shivered intensely, his teeth clenched against the racking of his body.

"I knew this would happen, but I'm ss..so...c-cold." Naruto's eyes gleamed as he squinted and tightened his death grip on Sasuke's clothes. Naruto watched as Sasuke racked his brain, finding a solution. Naruto knew he could count on his love, knew that they could make it the next decade or so until Koichi would start training to control his gifts.

"Shower. We'll get you in a hot shower!" The relief in Sasuke's voice was evident. Naruto smiled. They walked up the stairs at a hurried pace, straight to the bathroom. Sasuke set him down on the toilet seat and turned the water to scalding in the shower.

"Can you stand yet Naru?" He asked gently. He shook his head weakly, he could barely feel his legs. He knew he couldn't stand. Sasuke knelt and looked into his eyes. The pure torture that swam in them caused Naruto to tear up.

"Shh shh Baby what is it? Does something hurt!" His hands rubbed his shoulders gently trying to help his shivers go away.

"I…I'm sorry. All of this…its not what you should have come home to." Sasuke wiped his face. What could his love mean? Sure he thought that by now they'd be sleeping together and it wouldn't be coughing attacks that woke him at three a.m.

"C'mon it's been a horrible night for us both. Let's shower grab my arm." Naruto reached out a shaky arm and Sasuke lifted them both into the stream of water. To keep Naruto standing Sasuke held him to him calmly stroking his hair.

"I should be your rock. Not the other way around." Naruto whispered. "I should be helping you with returning home….with Itachi." He was practically inaudible. Sasuke stiffened, in truth Itachi hadn't even crossed his mind. Naruto, you idiot. Memories long buried away bubbled to the surface he shook his head slightly clearing his head. It was late, they should go to bed soon.

"Dobe." Naruto chuckled, understanding.

"Teme." Sasuke despite feeling the fatigue from using his sharingan for so long took his time as he carefully washed his blonde angel's hair. The citrus scented shampoo filled the steam coming off his body. Naruto in turn scrubbed Sasuke's back gently. Thye both were quiet for some time. Until Sasuke spoke up.

"Naru?"

"Mmm." Naruto replied gently letting his head dip back to let the shampoo wash out of his golden locks.

"Uzumaki-Uchiha, Koichi…" Naruto's bright eyes brimmed with tears.

"Really?"

"As soon as Neji brings me the papers form Tsunade's office." With that a new life was staring for the duo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooooo my plan was to write and update all summer long. Yeah well my laptop had other ideas and only now can I access Word. So here we are. I'll keep updating!**

**Okay some ppl thought that the last chappie was the end well its not lol. This is going to go on for quite a while probably. There is this bit here leading into an arc of sorts. After that will be some time skips. Maybe a sequel if this takes too long. Anyway thank you and please keep reading!**

Sasuke trudged home from Tsunade's office. The old hag still disliked him immensely. She may never get used to him being around he thought. Still he cursed her as he walked slowly on his way home. Naruto, Koichi and he had been together officially as a family for about 6 and a half months. Sasuke had constantly fretted over both his new son and Naruto. Often waking up dripping with sweat, fighting off nightmares that either one had been taken from him retreating into the darkness of his mind he seemed to just barely keep at bay. Gradually though a routine seemed to have taken place. Naruto was fine with a turtle neck sweater and sweats most days. The Kyuubi was quiet these days. They at first got updates from it via the sharingan, Naruto however had put a stop to that when Sasuke's eyesight started bothering him. He still got migraines though he hadn't needed to activate it for a long time. Koichi was adjusting well, waking up at three a.m. for a bottle then sleeping until six or seven then down again after changing his diaper until about ten.

The soft light of Ichiraku came into view. Sasuke stopped and stood contemplating before going inside. A little ramen would definitely brighten his dobe's mood, especially with the news Sasuke brought. Slowly Sasuke had been working off his sentence as a traitor to the village. Now he was allowed to go on missions with the anbu to get money. At first this sounded like an excellent idea, but both he and Naruto soon discovered it wasn't. The missions were dangerous and Sasuke often had to spend the money he earned buying gauze to wrap his torso, legs, arms, or on special eye drops devised by Sakura for his eyes. Naruto had tried to explain that they need steady jobs to support Koichi, he couldn't do too hard labor like being a ninja and if Sasuke only got killed it wasn't worth the anbu missions. Tsunade gave Naruto credit to buy baby supplies saying it kept her off the alcohol. There was nothing he could do. Sasuke had decided to go in and talk to her himself.

'Uchiha, what do you want?'

'Why? Why are you torturing my family? You know it's dangerous for me to be out there killing myself and Koichi, he's practically you're grandson why are you doing this to him and to Naruto, who might as well be your son?' Her face had cringed but her fists were still taut at her hips.

'Uchiha. I'm not going to lie there are only two ways to get you off the hook.'

'But why! Why won't you give me a chance?' She looks stricken at that. Sasuke didn't know it but he had echoed the words Naruto himself had yelled in this office years ago about finding him. Whenever Tsunade told Naruto to stop, to quit he'd say the same thing. And she always gave him the chance.

'Sasuke you make that gaki the happiest thing I've ever seen. And as far as I can tell this whole situation was a big mistake. Now that doesn't mean I forgive you for all the tears and hurt you caused him, but I don't want to make this any harder.'

'Then what…'

'The elders Uchiha, they out rank me and they want you dead. With the threat of Madara they have decided to let the charges drop however….unless I can show them a medical report that proves you're incapable of going on missions you are stuck on anbu. And eventually you'll be killed. However I can't fake these reports and trust me I've tried.'

'What…what can I do?' Sasuke sighed hearing Naruto's soft voice cooing and Koichi throwing a tantrum. Kami he loved them both. He couldn't bear to do this to them, Naruto would surely be against it. He was scared himself, although if it worked Sasuke could stop doing anbu and be put to work with Anko and Ibiki helping investigate crimes and occasionally training a few chuniin. It would be monotone but he'd be alive and he'd have money to provide for his family. He sighed hefting the bags and adjusting his weight before walking inside.

"Sasuke!" Naruto sat on the living room floor a pair of navy anbu sweats and an orange jacket on too. Koichi leaned his back on Naruto's knee fussing slightly.

"Hey Naru, Koichi-chan." He walked into the kitchen hearing Naruto following holding the fussy Koichi. After setting down the bags he took Koichi form the blonde.

"Hey you picked up dinner!"

"Hn." Sasuke rocked Koichi trying to calm him. The poor baby was only a few months old, but was mature for his age thought Sasuke. Maybe though he was just being a dad putting traits on him out of pride but he didn't care.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice had a concerned edge.

"Hn." Sasuke placed Koichi into his high chair and opened the fridge for baby food.

"You brought home ramen, from Ichiraku." Sasuke sighed, was he becoming that obvious?

"I talked with Tsunade today." He heard Naruto pull out a chair and sit.

"Okay start talking." Sasuke leant against the counter and looked at his Naruto for a moment. He could feel a migraine coming already and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"She isn't the one keeping me on anbu, it's the council…the elders." Sasuke growled the last bit and Naruto was there quickly having recently been able to use a bit of chakra which he had focused on doing things with a little burst of speed.

"The elders! But can't she reason with them?"

"She's tried. The only way I'm out is if she can prove that I have some sort of health issue that would jeopardize the anbu in some way."

"And she can't forge that?" Before Sasuke could answer he was interrupted. "I know I know she had to have tried. So what now?"

"She had an idea, a special mission. The chances are that after that she'd be able to give them what they need and I could get a job with Anko or Ibiki." Naruto looked at him. His eyes were weary and a bit bloodshot. He'd have a migraine again tonight. Naruto knew it wasn't just connected to the sharingan but he liked to blame it on that, because that he could try to fix that. The other things, the things Sasuke had yet to share with him were harder. They were interrupted by the fussy Koichi who Naruto started to feed a mixture of ramen broth and baby food. Koichi happily got it all over his face and clothes.

"How would this mission help?" Naruto asked quietly while trying to get most of the food in Koichi's mouth instead of in his hair.

"It's pretty low key, battles aren't to be expected I'd come home scar free."

"Teme." Naruto turned becoming agitated.

"I'd be going with a group of anbu to recover Aniki's remains. You all left them there years ago and now the council wants them locked away." Naruto had frozen. Sasuke's voice was robotic talking about his brother, it was a pain Naruto would probably need a long time to soothe in his lover.

"Sasuke! You can't, you'd be hurt, it'd…your eyes they'd…" He couldn't come out with it.

"I'll most likely suffer a mental breakdown. I'll be written up as mentally unfit for combat, and never have to go on a mission without Tsunade's special clearance ever again." Naruto sighed wiping up Koichi who seemed to be content sitting in his chair almost nodding off.

"I don't want you to get hurt Sasuke. I'm scared." Naruto turned to face him and bent his head to rest in the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke breathed in the scent of his blonde wrapping his arms tight around him.

"I won't go in alone. I was thinking of asking Kakashi to come with me." Naruto nodded.

"When do you leave?"

"Not for a week. I'll set things up with Kakashi tomorrow and we can be together the rest of the time."

"Why Sasuke? Why does it always feel like goodbye?"

"Ah! Ah!" Koichi commanded their attention. Sasuke watched as Naruto fluttered over cooing at their son. He lent back against the counter top.

"It'll never be goodbye Naru. Never again will I say goodbye to you." Sasuke meet his eyes and tries at a smile. Naruto nods blinking away more tears. Sasuke sits beside Naruto and they attempt to feed Koichi. The toddler had become quite rambunctious. In his lap sat an orange stuffed cat, brutally abused or as Naruto liked to put it loved.

"Open, Koichi." Naruto opened his own mouth in an attempt to get the babe to mirror him. The boy playfully swatted at the spoon. The exhaustion in Naruto's face was obvious to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for taking so long today. I forgot it was Tuesday." Tuesdays neither Sakura nor Kurenai can babysit in the afternoons. Normally one or the other comes over and babysits while Naruto gets some alone time. At first he mostly used it to live in a dead sleep. Lately he hadn't been sleeping but going out to see friends and then taking a cat nap just before Sasuke came home. Then they'd talk and feed Koichi before relaxing. On Tuesdays Kurenai and her son visited Shikamaru and Sakura was meeting with her wedding planner. Usually Sasuke was able to come home early enough to give Naruto some reprieve but it was obvious today had been a harder day than normal. I reach for the spoon in Naruto's hand. He glances at Sasuke before relenting. Koichi turns toward him challenge in his small chubby face. His blue eyes glittering like Naruto's do before he pulls off a perfect prank. Slowly Sasuke directs the spoon toward Koichi's mouth. Before Sasuke can react the food is splattered in his hair. Naruto looks up surprised. He had lain his head down on the table. His azure orbs sparkle as he tries not to laugh. His attempts fail. His laughs billow out into the kitchen. Koichi looks between us before deciding it's safe to giggle along with his father. Sasuke shakes his head but can't help but smile. Maybe it really isn't a goodbye he thinks. Maybe by welcoming this little one in everything will be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto still shaking with laughter got up grabbing a burp cloth on the counter and used it to clean Sasuke's hair.

"Maybe we should give it up for now." He says a bit breathless.

"Has he been fussy all day?" Sasuke asks taking the cloth from his blonde's hands and wiping his face. Naruto slumps against the table again.

"I don't know what's eating him! He woke up early and refused to nap all day then I took him out to play and try and tire him out but he kept getting into everything! He finally fell asleep as I rocked him but if I tried to put him down he'd cry and cry. I thought he might be hungry again but…" He gestured to the fussy little boy with a blush across his cheeks slapping around baby food and ramen broth.

"Naru did you sleep at all today?" Naruto shot him a guilty look and shook his head. Naruto slunk from where he was leaning and wriggled onto Sasuke's lap resting his head underneath the raven's chin.

"I'm alright. Really it's just another sleepy Tuesday evening for the Uzumaki-Uchiha okay?" Naruto closed his eyes. He really was tired, had been all day with the munchkin on his hip. He felt the easy breathing of Sasuke as he attempted to wipe off Koichi's hands and his booster seat's table. The sound of Koichi gurgling in slight discontent while blowing small bubbles with his saliva graced his ears. He smiled softly when Sasuke spoke softly to the chibi urging him to try and eat again. Soon his shoulder was being gently jostled.

"Naru? Are you awake?" Sasuke was whispering. Naruto's eyelids fluttered.

"S'uke?" came a garbled reply. An amused chuckle resounded in the raven's chest.

"Naruto you are exhausted. It's alright, go to bed." The blonde snuggled in closer to Sasuke.

"Family time…you are always…" he yawns slumping even more into the body supporting him, "missions…all of us…together….so no bed Sasuke." Sasuke sighed above him. They were quiet for a few minutes. Sasuke finally convinced Koichi eating was a good idea and Naruto could feel himself falling asleep. He wriggled.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke sounded amused.

"Trying to stay awake." Sasuke shook his head and started to hum a lullaby the two often used on Koichi when the babe would wake in the middle of the night. Koichi cooed softly. A yawn was emitted by the ball of sunshine in the raven's lap.

"You're not helping teme…" came Naruto's sleep filled voice. Sasuke smiles and continues to hum until he feels the slow even breathing of his dobe against his own chest. Silently he stands carrying the blonde bridal style to the couch, covering him with a burnt orange blanket. Sasuke looks down at Naruto, there are dark circles under his eyes and he looks exhausted. Sasuke sighs brushing a hand through his hair. A soft coo echoes in the kitchen and Sasuke returns to his son. Koichi reaches his hands up asking to be lifted into his father's arms. Sasuke obliges after wiping down the high chair one more time. Quietly he sits on the floor with a blanket and some toys for Koichi to play with. Naruto sleeps on silently laying in the same position Sasuke had left him in. His lack of movement was a sign of how exhausted he really was. Koichi giggles softly and Sasuke smiles down at the babe he holds up in a sitting position with one hand. The three sit in soft silence for a while. Koichi chewing the edge of the blanket hanging off the couch, Naruto sleeping, and Sasuke watching with warmth the family he'd manage to find. His thoughts drift to his older brother.

"Aniki," He whispers softly, "would you be proud of me now?" It's then Sasuke hears a soft moan. He glances in the dobe's direction. His face is scrunched up as if in a nightmare. Sasuke pets the soft locks hoping to calm the blonde without having to wake him. Soon it gets late enough to pick up a dozing Koichi and put him in his crib beside his and Naruto's king size bed. Then out he goes to carry in his sunshine. Once he removes Naruto from the couch he carries him chuckling lightly into the bedroom. With a smirk he undresses him and puts pajamas on him before tucking him in. Next Sasuke changes for bed. He peeks into a carefully concealed corner of his sock drawer where a small box is hidden. Smiling he closes the drawer and goes to bed.

"Aw famous Uchiha hospitality!" Kakashi stated leaning on the doorway smelling the freshly brewed pot of coffee and spotting the bowl of plump red tomatoes on the table. Sasuke turned to glare at his sensei. They had agreed Kakashi needed to come over early that morning to discuss Sasuke's new mission but that didn't mean Sasuke had to greet the morning or that masked man either with a smile. The cooing early bird in his high chair reaching out for his morning juice however was worth at least a grin. Sasuke quickly pulled out a premade bottle of tomato juice from the fridge and handed it to Koichi. Sitting in the seat beside him and holding up the bottle for his still weak little arms.

"Here you go." He says softly watching the boy chug.

"Wow he definitely is your son Sasuke." Kakashi chuckles. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Go ahead a grab some coffee Kakashi." Koichi makes short work of his bottle before deciding to chew on his bib.

"I thought you said he was being a fussy lil monster?" The masked ninja sat stretched out across the table from his ex-student. He hadn't eased into being around Sasuke all that much but his adorable nephew made it so he wanted to try. After all the kid was over at his and Sakura's place all the time.

"He was. He's just trying to be a flirt for his uncle." Sasuke blew a lock of his bangs out of his eyes in a huff. "He was crying most of the night. Naruto…he didn't wake up once and he's still sleeping now."

"Isn't he usually up with the kid all the time? Maybe he's just tired. He always did over exert." Sasuke rubs at the bridge of his nose.

"He can't afford to over exert. I don't mean to cage him in but I want to…" He pauses sighing, "I want to make sure he's around to see your wedding, the drooling dog lover's wedding, and Koichi go to academy…our wedding." A tense silence fills the room before Kakashi decides he should speak. After all maybe Sasuke's old sensei still has a few pieces of wisdom to pass on yet.

"Sasuke, maybe Naruto could come with us on the mission. We won't be far from Suna. He and Koichi can stay there and visit with Gaara. You could also go there for retreat and reprieve after we are done. It might help being away from Konoha with its constant reminders, for both of you." Sasuke's face was priceless.

"Are you crazy?" He hissed so as not to yell and wake Naruto. "One we cannot guarantee both of their safeties outside of this village, two Naruto can't fight or even run the long distance and then with Koichi! Three at the end of this I'll probably be a huge burden and Naruto will never want to have Gaara babysitting all of us!"

"Yes but we will have a large party with us who can ensure safety throughout the journey, you can pick the men Sasuke. Gaara will protect Naruto while we take care of business and who else can you trust with that responsibility ne? Suna is the perfect place for you both to heal." Sasuke is silent, his gaze on Koichi.

"Sasuke the execution of this mission is simple. We move in drop off your family, we go get the remains; I take them in a sealed scroll and drop you off at the hospital in Suna. Tsunade will come visit in three weeks from the return to mark you unfit for duty and then you take a well earned vacation. Just, well, trust us Sasuke." Still nothing. The masked ninja sighs pulling out a baggie with cheerios for Koichi to snack on. The silence stretches on before it is suddenly interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream from the bedroom.

Naruto was sitting in his mindscape. He hadn't been in this sewer way in a long time, Kyuubi must be gaining energy. The thought made him smile. He got up slowly he still felt very tired. Hadn't he fallen asleep on Sasuke's lap? Tch that teme singing him to sleep! Suddenly he was before the wide gates, something however was wrong. Instead of the orange chakra leaking from between the bars, a black mist was floating towards Naruto.

"Ky...Kyuubi!" Naruto takes a step back in his mind a bit unnerved. "Kyuubi?" The mist was racing at him now covering his limbs making his body feel heavy. Suddenly he could see the blood red eyes of his demon.

"Kit! No!" Then everything went black as the mist totally covered him. He opened his eyes in a shadowed place. He felt as if he were floating.

"Sasuke! Kyuubi!" His voice echoed. "Teme! Somebody answer me!" This time a low chuckle answered him.

"I wondered when we would get to talk little jinchururki."

"Who's there?" Naruto still couldn't see anything but formless shadows creeping around him. Suddenly from the dark came two blood crimson eyes sharingan emblems on the irises.

"Uchiha Madara at your service." Naruto could practically see the monster who'd destroyed his life perform a mocking bow in front of him.

"What...What do you want?" He was scared. He wanted to wake up. He wanted to touch his son and his boyfriend, know he was awake.

"I wanted to show you something."

"What is it?"

"This place! This is what it will be like when I suck the Kyuubi from your body, from the seal. You won't move on. You'll be stuck here with the shadows. You my little Sasuke's ball of sunshine will become the darkness."

"That's not true!" Naruto couldn't live in a place like this alone, and cold. He just now could feel himself shivering. His lips must be blue by now. He shook his head. Wake up Naruto wake up! He told himself frantically.

"Hear that Jinchururki? It's the others, other monsters like you stripped of their demons, only empty husks to be thrown away! He could hear it now a loud ear shattering keening. It was breaking him down. He wanted to curl up in a ball but his body was like lead and couldn't move. A loud laugh brought his gaze back to Madara's eyes.

"Well I hope you enjoyed this glimpse of your future Jinchururki. I'll be seeing you and your quaint little family very soon." The eyes disappeared. Naruto couldn't breathe he couldn't move he felt like he was being smothered. The keening grew shriller closer. The shadows were going to take him, claim him for their own right now. Where was Sasuke, why wasn't he waking him from this nightmare. Suddenly a roar filled Naruto's ears and his vision swam with orange chakra. A scream ripped through his throat. He was awake.

Immediately Sasuke was standing, a shadow clone picking Koichi up to rock him. Without even a glance the two shinobi ran to the blonde. Sasuke burst open the door to see Naruto finish his scream. His eyes wide with terror. He was shivering uncontrollably. The wide blue eyes caught obsidian pupils before becoming half lidded. The blonde boy's body slumped forward starting to fall. Sasuke caught him before he fell from the bed. Naruto grasped onto Sasuke his grip like a vice on Sasuke's arms. He was hyperventilating. Kakashi moved to grab the oxygen machine in the closet, having put it upon a hyperventilating Naruto before, and moving with speed. Sasuke rocked his dobe shushing and cooing rubbing along his back soothingly.

"Naru, Naru it's okay. It was just a dream. I'm right here. You are okay."

"Ko...Ko...ichi." His voice was raspy from screaming and he coughed a bit.

"In the kitchen with a clone. He is fine, was flirting with his uncle a few minutes ago." A small smirk graced the blonde's features before tears welled up in the crystalline eyes. Pushing his face into Sasuke's chest Naruto bawls. Sasuke rocks him holding tight for as long as Naruto needs. Kakashi stood standby feeling as though he was intruding watching Sasuke rock Naruto who's sobs broke their old sensei's heart. After a few minutes Sasuke reached out an arm for the oxygen mask.

"Hey Naru let's take a breath okay, here breathe this in for me." Naruto weakly moved his head so the mask could be held in place over his mouth by Sasuke. He took a few deep breaths hiccupping a few times as his body relaxed.

"It wasn't a dream." Naruto whispered.

"Of course it was. See we are here we are fine." Kakashi smiled at his former student. He shook his head.

"No it…it was warning. Madara, he contacted me through the genjutsu on the Kyuubi. Kyuubi broke his hold on me otherwise…" he teared up again and Sasuke kissed them away "If he hadn't, Sasuke I don't think I would have woken up." Sobs broke out again. Sasuke's sharingan whirled as he rocked Naruto back and forth. Within instants Sasuke's face paled five shades. His grip on Naruto tightened. Kakashi looked startled. However, before he could ask what had just passed through his genius student's mind Sasuke's clone entered the room with a strangely silent Koichi. The clone quickly handed the babe off to Kakashi. A silent nod was exchanged between the two ravens and the clone poofed from the room.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Kakashi asked quietly aware of the still heavily crying Naruto clinging to his former protégé.

"Madara is coming." Rasped Naruto once he got a breath. Sasuke kissed the crown of his head. Kakashi gently rocked the babe who gripped his vest tight. Kakashi held his nephew close.

"He sensed this." Sasuke spoke evenly, coldly. Kakashi looked at him with confusion. "The reason Koichi had been so fussy, he could sense the disturbance in Kyuubi's chakra in Naruto. That also explains why he was so clingy." Kakashi's heart rate sped as Naruto broke into fresh sobs once again.

"Sasuke we can't stay here. Madara is coming, he's going to take Koichi and you from me, then he's going to leave me there in that horrid limbo of shadows. I couldn't breathe. It was cold and I could feel them Sasuke! All the other Jinchururki he'd gotten his hands on wandering in madness there with only him for company." Shivers racked the blonde. Sasuke picked up the comforter on their bed wrapping it around them.

"Don't worry Naru we will be leaving soon for Suna. Gaara and the other sand siblings will protect you well while I retrieve Aniki." Naruto was silent except for a few sniffles before nodding.

"I'll ask Tsunade-sama to write to him instantly okay Naruto?" Kakashi let one of his hands alight on his bright haired student's head. A shaky breath rattled through the blondie.

"Okay." He whispered. "Can I see Koichi Sensei?" Sasuke opened his arms around Naruto and then Kakashi placed the infant on the still scared boy's lap. Koichi reached up a hand to his father's tear stained face. Naruto smiled a bit for his baby boy hiccupping a bit. Gently he pulled him close petting his little raven curls.

"I sent my clone for Neji, Kiba, Lee, Sai (he grumbled the artist's name), and Shikamaru. They will be accompanying us to Suna. You can pick a few to stay with you while I am gone alright. Kakashi could you ask Yamato-san to also accompany us I believe he just returned form an anbu mission correct?" Kakashi nodded.

Once Naruto had safely fallen into slumber once again with Koichi napping beside him Sasuke and Kakashi left the bedroom in order to meet those who Sasuke had asked to come to their home. They all arrived relatively quickly and relatively worried over Naruto. Sasuke sat them all down in his living room. Well, he thought, this will be the epitome of awkward.


	12. Chapter 12

So good news! I finally got a new laptop. Macbook pro 15 inch woot! So now I'm free to write yay! So I will be making weekly updates! If I am late look in y profile for the notice as to why. But I will try to keep this as consistent as possible! Plz review!

Sasuke groaned to himself. He didn't think his living room had ever seen this much company. There was a reason behind that; he didn't like this much company. Couldn't he just go curl up in bed around his family? He wanted to be near them, feel that they are real. No Sasuke, he mentally berates himself; he was doing this for his family. Double-checking that his face showed no emotion Sasuke walked in to address his...guests. Sai immediately met his stare and Sasuke had to fight the urge to commence in a glaring contest. Instead he let his gaze further sweep the room. Inuzuka sat practically on Hyuuga's lap as his left knee bounced up and down. He was obviously the most outwardly worried over the blonde. Shikamaru was wide-awake an indication he knew this wasn't a friendly lunch at the Uchiha estate. Sasuke took a moment to note that if that ever does happen because of a certain blonde influence in his life he has his pride's full permission to go die in a hole.

"Sasuke! Why have we been summoned so urgently?" Sasuke almost winced at the sheer volume that was Rock Lee.

"Shut up Lee!" Kiba growled looking up expectantly at Sasuke. Neji's eyes followed as well as Shikamaru. Sasuke didn't think Sai had stopped staring, why did everyone think they were alike again? He sighed mentally massaging the bridge of his nose. What could he tell these people? He didn't know if he wanted anyone to know everything yet. It already felt like his life was the latest headline on a gossip rag. Suddenly he felt a weight on his shoulder. He peers behind him to see Kakashi giving him that one eyed smile.

"Sasuke has a mission for us." The masked shinobi says way too brightly.

"Does this have to do with Naruto?" Kiba asks. Sasuke opens his mouth to answer but Kakashi beats him to it.

"All the details do not concern you. The six of us along with Yamato-san will be escorting Sasuke, Naruto, and Koichi to Suna. Once there three of us will stay to help guard Naruto and Koichi while the other three accompany Sasuke on a retrieval mission before escorting him back to Konoha and then returning to Konoha." The men in the room all think on this for a moment before nodding.

"Just one question." Shikamaru drawls.

"Hn."

"What kind of threat level are we talking about? This is a huge security detail, not to mention moving Naruto and Koichi is risky. There must be sufficient reason for the move." Sasuke holds up his hands requesting silence from his sensei.

"Our main concern is the ambush and kidnapping of Naruto and Koichi." He says smoothly.

"By whom?" Hyuuga asks coolly.

"Uchiha Madara." Eyes widened. Sasuke spoke up again.

"All that you have learned here tonight is classified. Leak it to no one." The room's occupants were sure the room's temperature had dropped at that statement. A single small voice broke the tension.

"S'uke?" Before the occupants of the Uchiha living room could recognize the small cry as Naruto's hoarse voice Sasuke was at his bedside. Naruto was still lying on his side in their bed.

"Naru? What's happened? Are you alright?" Sasuke sank to his knees by bed petting the sunshine locks of his lover.

"Did they agree?" Came the soft whisper, "are they gonna help?" Sasuke smiled softly kissing the dobe's forehead.

"Yes they are. We'll leave for Suna and Kiba, Lee, and Yamato will stay with you while I go on with Kakashi, Hyuuga, and Shikamaru." Naruto nods. Koichi coos on the other side of Naruto in his sleep curling into the scent of his parents on the bed. Sasuke smiles.

"Naruto?" Kiba stood at the doorway holding Neji's hand. He looked worriedly in at his exhausted friend. "Are you okay?" Naruto smiled and Neji saw the tension fade a bit from his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Sorry for scaring you." Naruto moves to lay his head in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke softly pets the blond locks.

"Tch idiot I wasn't scared!" Kiba tried to hide his blush and Neji smacked him upside the head causing Naruto to laugh. Smiles crept onto his friends' faces replacing their worry for the moment.

The next five days were spent preparing for the trip. Sakura helped Sasuke pack for himself, Naruto, Koichi as well as adding some emergency and medical supplies that they may need during travel and in Suna away from Konoha's vast supply of medicinal herbs. Sasuke split his time between caring for Koichi, readying the packs with Sakura, and making sure everyone else understood the mission and was prepared. Neji had Hinata give him speed medical training in case of huge emergencies. Kiba had been training his an Akamaru's nose constantly. Lee could be found doing many a lap of the village on hands legs and Kami knows what else. Sai was handling information gathering starting with what Jiraiya had found on the former Akutsuki member Tobi. Yamato was working close with Kakashi and Tsunade in communicating Sasuke, Naruto, and Koichi's needs with Gaara and Suna. Naruto was restricted to bed rest. As much as he itched to be allowed to help he found that he needed the rest. It wasn't unusual for him to be plotting his escape one moment and being shaken awake for dinner in bed by Sasuke, Sakura, and Koichi the next. Sasuke worried he'd be able to travel but his constant rest and storing of energy settled a few of his nerves. The night before leaving for Suna Sasuke lay next to an awake Naruto with a slumbering Koichi between them.

"You should sleep too you know. Just because you haven't been banished to bed rest doesn't mean you don't need the rest." Naruto said rubbing slow and small circles in his and Sasuke's joined hands cradling Koichi's bum. Sasuke hums lowly in reply his eyes sleepy.

"I'll be alright to stay up for a while and speak with my boyfriend in the few quiet moments we can find in the evenings." Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Your impossible."

"Hn." Naruto chuckles. A few more moments are spent in silence staring at each other's faces, taking in dark circles under eyes, chiseled features, neglected shaving, and the curves of their bodies under the comforter. Sasuke stretched out his free hand to gently stroke his blonde's cheek. Naruto nuzzles into the comforting touch.

"I'm going to miss you." He murmurs quietly. Naruto smiles.

"I'm going to miss you too, teme…and so will he." Sasuke directs his gaze to the slumbering child. He'd refused to nap again that day putting the entire house on edge. They'd gotten him to settle down about an hour ago. His dark hair had fallen onto his cherubic cheeks that are tinged a slight pink from the fatigue of the day. His blue eyes like the sky after a hard rain shielded from the world by little eyelids adorned with small lashes spread upon his skin.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Sasuke whispers.

"Only if you do." He replies. Naruto smirks to himself watching Sasuke fight sleep and lose. Before he's completely asleep Naruto leans forward kissing him.

"I love you, Sasuke." He smiles watching the slumbering face of his Uchiha.

The morning of the departure went in a flurry of activity for the last Uchiha. Sasuke woke early to dress himself and Koichi. Once that was done Kakashi showed up to shoulder Naruto's emergency pack along with his own. They woke Naruto up last a mere half hour before the group was to meet at the village gates. The blonde was groggier than usual. Half lidded blue eyes, glossed over with fatigue listlessly looked up at Sasuke as their sensei started on unbuttoning his pajama top and trying to get him to dress.

"S'uke?" Naruto swayed, falling back asleep. Sasuke steadied him. It was hard on a good day to wake up Naruto, looks like today wasn't going to be a good day. He was still exhausted from trying to get Koichi to stop fussing yesterday and then he had convinced Sasuke somehow to stay up and chat last night.

"C'mon dobe its moving day." He kissed the blonde head, as he finally seemed to wake himself into semi-consciousness. Kakashi pulled on Naruto's clothes quickly before Sasuke pulled the smaller man up.

"Ko'chi?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist with one arm and balanced Koichi, still slumbering after his morning feeding on his hip.

"Right here. C'mon Naru you need to wake all the way up for me." They were out of the house now. Sasuke tried to gently wake the blonde once again.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Yamato landed in front of the men.

"Great timing?" Kakashi smiled gripping Yamato's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You get to carry Naruto until he's fully conscious." Yamato blinks in surprise looking at the blonde conscious but out of it man leaning on Sasuke. Sasuke grunts at him.

"This way we get to start off fast and once Naruto wakes fully we will walk for a bit." Kakashi explains. Yamato nods gathering Naruto onto his back. He murmurs something unintelligently before falling fully asleep once again.

"Not a good day?" Yamato voices. A sarcastic glare from both sharingan users affirms his statement causing the anbu to chuckle.

"Ready?" Kakashi asks; everyone who's conscious nods. In a few short minutes the three land at the front gates along with the rest of the mission party. Tsunade and Sakura are waiting. Tsunade smiles fondly at the slumbering blonde before kissing the sleeping man's forehead. She calmly walks over to the littlest Uchiha.

"Keep safe, make sure to return to him." She says solemnly. He nods. Sakura hugs Kakashi before kissing him through the mask.

"Watch over them both Kakashi. I can't lose any of you." He nods holding her cheek in his palm. As the entire party arrives they all line up in front of Tsunade at the gate. Neji and Kiba are both holding packs, Kiba on Akamaru's back. Neji stood close, his hand subtlety resting on Kiba's thigh. Lee bounced on his heels eagerly, Shikamaru using his shoulder as a pillow as he yawned. Yamato stood with Naruto snoring softly on his back, Kakashi in a relaxed stance next to him and lastly Sasuke holding a napping Koichi swaddled in a black blanket with the Uchiha crest embroidered on it to his chest.

"Dismissed." Tsunade speaks and they are off into the forest. Kakashi in front followed by Yamato carrying Naruto, and Sasuke carrying Koichi who woke up with the initial burst of chakra given off by Sasuke and was giggling happily in the Uchiha's arms. On the left was Shikamaru and the right was Neji with Kiba bringing up the year. Akamaru as well as Kakashi's dog summons circled them at a protective distance constantly sniffing out possible threats as the group moved toward Suna.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter doesn't have much too it. There's sasunaru fluff, family fluff, some cute surprising things, and Gaara fluff. It's really just fluffy. But I figured the characters deserved some fluff before I continue onto Suna and the events thereafter. Thanx for reading! Please review!

"Where are Sai and Lee?" Kiba asks ten minutes into their run. Yamato grunts shifting the still sleeping blonde's weight.

"Sai was sent ahead this morning! He'll loop back every now and again, he's watching from the air!...Lee is probably lost." Sasuke nodded, he hadn't cared where the emotionless bastard was and frankly had hoped he' been dropped from the mission but at least later he could make him could search out Lee. Koichi stirs in his arms trying to look for Naruto. Sasuke rocks his arms as he moves cooing softly for the babe to hear. Blue orbs search anyway. Koichi stares wide-eyed up at Sasuke before looking around them again. When he catches the sight of his sleeping Dad Sasuke can see the tears gather. Within moments the babe is reaching out towards Naruto's back.

"Yamato!" Sasuke calls as the first cry leaves Koichi's lips. Sasuke watches as Naruto's head snaps up at the sound. He is disoriented. Yamato tries to keep ahold of him but before Sasuke can yell out to his dobe that it's okay he is falling. Sasuke with Koichi secured in a sash to his chest dives after his dobe. Naruto realizes he's falling and a panic overtakes his features. He had awoken to the cry of his son only not to view Sasuke trying to rouse him in the wee hours of the morning but the back of jounin vest. He hadn't meant to struggle he was groggy. Suddenly his breath is knocked from him as silver hair overtakes his vision.

"Naru?...Naruto tell Sasuke you are okay before he murders Yamato for dropping you." Taking in a gulp of air Naruto grabbed onto his boyfriend's shoulder. Sasuke locks eyes with cerulean orbs.

"S'...uke." Naruto lets out a few coughs. "I'm okay. It was my fault I fell, I forgot where I was." Koichi reached for the blonde again who pulled him onto his hip bouncing him happily. He was taken off guard when Sasuke pulled his face up and kissed him. Naruto couldn't help a small whine of protest when he was released. Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's.

"You are NOT allowed to scare me like that."

"I'm sorry S'uke." Neji clearing his throat caused the two to jump and a furious blush to grace both their cheeks.

"Perhaps now that Naruto is awake we should continue on foot at a more leisurely place. We made good headway while he slept." The group nodded and a hawk was sent to retrieve Sai. A nearby path following a river was located and the group resumed formation with the exception of Naruto and Sasuke walking hand in hand and Yamato hanging close to them. Soon Sai could be seen above them and the more leisurely pace was set. An amiable bit of chatter rose up among the nin.

"Kya~!" Yelled Koichi in surprise as once again Kiba had surprised him by coming out from hiding behind his hands. The game was peek-a-boo and both the baby and dog lover found it entirely amusing. Kiba raised his hands up again hiding his face.

"Where'd I go Koichi?" Came the teasing Inuzuka's voice. Sasuke smirked watching his son who was cradled happily in Naruto's arms as Kiba walked backwards facing the babe. After an hour of leisurely walking the group had adapted a more relaxed formation. Quick and with a gasp Kiba removed his hands.

"Here I am!" Koichi burst into full giggles amplified when Naruto blew a raspberry on his neck. All eyes and soft smiles were directed at the child and his game. Suddenly a small laugh came from Shikamaru.

"So Hyuuga when did you pop the question?" Naruto reaches forward and grabs the gloved hand of his best friend, and sure enough under the leather of the glove on his left hand is the outline of a ring. Naruto's jaw drops!

"Congratulations!" He all but tackled him. Sasuke smirked giving the Hyuuga a congratulatory 'Hn'. Kakashi smiled having noticed the ring mere moments after Shikamaru had laughed. Yamato smiled warmly as Lee gushed on about the power of youth hanging off of Neji who now scowled playfully at his teammate having caught up to their slow pace.

"When is the wedding?" Naruto asks admiring the ring Kiba blushingly showed off.

"We haven't set a date yet." Kiba said softly. Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Why not?" Neji who had just barely managed to extricate himself from Lee answered.

"We are waiting until things settle down." Sasuke immediately understood. They were waiting for Naruto. Sasuke caught Neji's gaze and mouthed a very small thank you knowing it would kill his dobe to miss his best friend's wedding. Neji's eyes widened imperceptibly at the raven's words but smiled giving Sasuke a nod in understanding.

"Like what?" asked a still lost Naruto.

"Well there is Kakashi-sensei's wedding…and then well we are waiting for you." Kiba said grabbing Neji's offered palm.

"Me?"

"I'm not getting married until my best man can stand next to me happy, healthy, and worry free." Naruto's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I…I don't know what to say Kiba."

"Nothing to say Dobe." Sasuke looped an arm around his blonde's waist.

"Naruto." Kakashi grabbed his attention. Naruto locked eyes with his former sensei. Then unexpectedly he started to cry, hiccupping away suppressed sobs. Sasuke squeezed him close shushing him.

"I'm…so…-hic-….sorry!" Naruto attempted to say. Sasuke shushed him rocking the two of them on their feet to make sure Koichi stayed calm in Naruto's arms as he watched the adult exchange curiously and quietly. Suddenly Kiba pulled Naruto into a huge embrace.

"Naruto you have nothing to be sorry for. I don't mind waiting! I couldn't have a happy wedding day without you there!" Naruto nodded into his friend's shoulder before shakily wiping away tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Thank you." He whispers quietly.

"Gah!" Koichi suddenly yells pulling on Naruto's clothes before attempting to grab at Naruto's mouth. Naruto laughs, everyone smiling at the sound. Naruto rubs noses with his son giggling.

"Did all your dad's drama making you hungry?" He asked bouncing the boy who giggled and reached for Naruto's jaw again.

"I guess now is as good a time as any to stop for lunch then?" Shikamaru asks. The group nods and heads off the path a bit to sit at the bank of the river. Kakashi sends out a hawk to call in Sai while everyone pulls out food. As Sai lands Naruto is sitting leaning back gently on Sasuke's chest. In one hand he holds a bottle up for a ravenous Koichi. In the other he tries to feed Sasuke a bite of ramen. His laughter echoes out as Sasuke tries to evade him and put his tomato to Naruto's mouth. A small chuckle escapes him now and again. Everyone freezes watching the happy little family. Neji walks up to his fiancé resting his chin on Kiba's shoulder and circling his waist loosely with his arms.

"Neji?" Kiba says softly.

"Hmm?"

"Naruto will be at our wedding, nothing will happen to them right?"

"Not while we can help it Koibito." He answers kissing the corner of Kiba's frown, which quickly evolves into a smile. Soon enough everyone has settled and is eating and chatting amiably. Sasuke hums under his breath recognizing it as both Koichi and Naruto's naptime. A glare is sent his way from his blonde boyfriend.

"Don't fight it Dobe we need you to stay healthy, which means its nap time." Naruto huffs before snuggling into Sasuke's chest even more. Koichi is already asleep on Shikamaru's stomach. Shikamaru and Koichi snored in tandem causing the rest of the group to 'aww' and laugh. Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes drifted closed.

"I love you S'uke." He whispers before Sasuke catches the sound of heavy breathing with small snores.

"I love you too Naru." He leans down kissing the golden locks.

"How long until he's deep enough asleep to get moving?" asks Shikamaru.

"Naruto? If he's snoring he's out for a good two hours. Koichi? Ten minutes and he hasn't woken and we can begin. He'll wake before Naru but as long as someone holds him should be entertained." They all nod and begin to hide the evidence of the fire Lee had made to roast fish and everyone took an emergency bottle if Koichi needed to be fed. Sasuke was going to carry Naruto this time. As they all stood Kakashi helped get Naruto settled on Sasuke's back. Sasuke kissed his baby's small cheeks as Kakashi tied on the baby hammock to his chest.

"Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"You are great father." Sasuke stared for a moment before turning away.

"Hn." Kakashi chuckled and gave the signal for them to move. Sai flew off and the dogs were summoned and everyone was back in formation with lee carrying Naruto's emergency kit and helping guard the middle where Sasuke ran with Naruto.

"Gaara!" said Kazekage flinched slightly at his desk. He had received word days ago about housing Naruto and his family in order to promote health and for protection. He was eager to accept and begin planning on preparing the hospital staff, getting the family a townhouse near his own residence to stay and preparing said residence for his best friend and new nephew, he prepared ninja for an attack if Madara should locate them in Suna, he had even prepared himself mentally to be around the Uchiha without committing homicide. So what the hell could his damn sister need now!

Sighing the redhead stood, shook his hair from his eyes and calmly walked to open the door for Temari. She stood hands on her hips with a slight frown marring her otherwise rather pretty face.

"Gaara." She practically growled. Gaara blinked.

"What is it Temari?" He asked slowly in his low gravelly tone.

"Why did you assign Kankuro to help with Koichi-chan's room?" Koichi-chan had become the sand siblings nickname for Naruto's son. Gaara would be lying if he said the whole of Suna, let alone his family, was excited to see who the young war hero had adopted so suddenly.

"With his experience I thought he would have the most ease in assembling the crib and changing table among other necessities." He replied smoothly. He watched disinterestedly as a small tick mark became noticeable on Temari's forehead.

"Gaara we discussed this we each want to give Naru and Koichi something to take back with them. Kankuro has already created a creepy little puppet that I'm sure will scare the wits out of Naruto, I made him a teething toy to resemble my fan, and what have you done?" Gaara cocked his head confused. He distinctly remembered having already spent hours in the market having a young jounin pull him to store after store to help him find something for his nephew yesterday.

"I bought him a bear." He answered finally.

"Gaara it needs to be personal! Not just a silly bear!" Temari produced the soft brown bear with little button eyes and handed it to her little brother. "Think of how to make it more…you." Gaara looked skeptical, well as skeptical as he could. "Naruto would love it if you did." Gaara frowned she had to pull THAT card. He dismissed her and turned to his desk, setting the bear down. What was wrong with a bear? He had had one when he was young; it still sat on his bed at home. He thought silently for a good while but couldn't figure out how to personalize the bear. He sighed looking over at his reflection in the windows of his office. He noticed his 'Ai' tattoo on his forehead and an idea popped into his head. He called for a small piece of thread fabric, scissors, and thread; sat at his desk and began to work.


End file.
